


En Passant

by MirrorMe



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Royalty, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-11 18:02:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 25,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17451770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MirrorMe/pseuds/MirrorMe
Summary: Doyoung believed he had outran his fate years ago when he arrived in Janea with his new family. He really should have known better, Fate was persistent when Taeyong controlled it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Dropping another fic that was gathering dust in my drafts, it's mostly completed but I'll have to post it in parts because of some unwritten dialogue in the latter parts.

It was a time of war but it was, as their mother had just announced to them, coming to an end if all went well today. Doyoung sat beside his brother watching the Queen pace the hall, her throne abandoned as she walked along the width of the room repeatedly in thought. His brother, the Crown Prince finally spoke, annoyed by all the frantic movement.

"Mother please sit, you'll make Doyoung throw up with all your pacing,"

Doyoung tried to muster up an offended glare, but Yuta was right her pacing was making him sick, anxiety threatening to regurgitate the little food he had managed to eat for breakfast. The Queen shot him an apologetic look. They knew how much his nervous temperament assailed him lately, especially as he had to put on a cool and strong façade everyday in front of their court. But Doyoung knew it was the least he could do for them, the two could have turned a blind eye to him and made him a servant when they chanced upon him all those years ago among the wreckage. However, they had not only taken him in but had also bestowed him with a royal title and treated him as if he were part of their family from the very beginning and for that, Doyoung would be forever grateful.

"I am fine," he reassured his mother before skilfully steering the topic away from himself "when will the delegation from Akero arrive?"

"They are due in a few hours," she answered with a weary sigh, "will you accompany Yuta and I to meet them?"

Doyoung's heart warmed at her consideration, she was never forceful with him.

"I will, in fear Yuta will ruin everything-" this got him a sharp jab to the ribs from Yuta, but at least they were all smiling now.

-

Yuta had forced Doyoung to change into new robes, complaining that he needed to look his absolute best for the coming delegates.

"Why?" Doyoung whined as a few helpers put him into a pastel blue robe, his brother's favourite colour on him, "we are attending a meeting that will potentially gain us an ally. We are not attending a wedding or a festive gathering, brother."

Yuta seemed hesitant to answer,

"Because their King is coming-"

"What?" Doyoung yelled as he spun around to face him, eyes blown wild with fear, "why was I not informed of this earlier?"

"In fear you would not come," Yuta replied quietly, rumours of the King of their rivalling nation were enough to keep Doyoung away, his actual presence would no doubt make his brother flee the palace. Even now the mention of him was making Doyoung inch towards his door. Yuta strode over grabbing his arms and halting his attempt at escaping, Doyoung's breathing had quickened startling him.

"Doyoung, please accompany me." His tone was gentle as he tried to calm Doyoung down, "I fear him too, greatly. I need you there."

"Yuta-"

The Crown Prince's hold on him remained tight as he studied him, trying to figure him out. Something about the King of Akero struck fear in him, moreso than he did to others. Ever since he had ascended the throne three years ago after his father's assassination, Doyoung had made it clear he never wanted to meet the new King. This irked Yuta who liked to know everything, especially if it was related to his beloved brother.

What Yuta and his mother were unaware of was that Doyoung was already acquainted with the King, had been since infancy until the day he was orphaned at nine. And that the ties Doyoung had with the current King of Akero ran deeper than just that of a childhood friend. Doyoung could not face him, he tried to pull away from Yuta but his efforts proved futile.

"I will be with you and so will mama," Yuta coaxed him waiting patiently for him to calm down, his tone familiar and soothing slowly pulled Doyoung out of his panic, "come."

Doyoung nodded blankly, even though he was certain the King was not only coming for an alliance. He steeled himself for the confrontation, there was no avoiding the inevitable now.

-

They came in armour, Doyoung fought not to sink into Yuta side and fade into oblivion. Had they just come off a battleground? What if this all was just a trap to get into their court unobstructed? He held his breath as their horses came to an abrupt halt kicking up dirt and dust that forced Doyoung to turn his head away momentarily, the King dismounted his horse effortlessly black robes cascading down behind him like a waterfall, Doyoung would have been stunned by the majestic sight if the circumstances were different. The King's men followed his lead.

"Welcome, Warriors of Akero,"

The King bowed low at the Queen's greeting, a gesture that made the other men in his company sink into the position as well without hesitation. Doyoung witheld a shiver at the deceptive sight, he knew that the King and his men could easily take down the Janean royal family and their court if they wanted to.

"Your Majesty, please accept our gratitude for granting us an audience at such a short notice,"

His impersonal tone stuck Doyoung harder than he thought it would, leaving him sorely disappointed that there was no trace of the petulant child he had known years ago. The King stood, gesturing to the two men at his side to bring forth the customary gifts for visiting delegates. The Queen accepted them with a polite smile, still on guard, always on guard. She spared a quick glance at her sons before turning back to the King.

"Let us move to the hall, King Taeyong. You may take off your armour if you wish," she turned on her heels gracefully, making her way into her court. Her men moved with her, Yuta subtly tugging Doyoung's frozen body along with him. The Akeroen men joined them moments later without their armour and Doyoung had to fight to prevent himself from staring outright at Taeyong. Time had worked well in his favour, Doyoung thought as he drank in Taeyong's matured features, eyes tracing every curve and dip, old and new. He finally lowered his gaze as the talks for the treaty commenced, he straightened up forcing himself to concentrate even when his eyes longed to return to Taeyong. He grimaced at the almost obsessive impulse and turned to his brother instead, but even Yuta was staring at the King.

The two were of the same age, but the difference between their auras was great. Yuta had lived a fairly unrestricted lifestyle, free to do as he wished within reason. The Queen and her court forbade him and Doyoung to partake or hold any positions that required them to be part of the ongoing war, it had been agreed that the two boys were far too valuable and too young to be put into such danger. Taeyong on the other hand was born into a court full of deception, forced to be wary over his life at a young age and now, was already crowned King after his father's assassination and had as a result led his army in the war against Janea and Criha three years ago.

Doyoung knew just how much his brother envied Taeyong, he had to hear about it every time Yuta lamented about it. And whilst Doyoung had sympathised with an enraged Yuta who longed to prove his worth and loyalty to his country, he was secretly glad that his brother was safe, and was able to live as normally as a prince could. To be honest, he glanced at Taeyong again, he did not think Yuta would stand a change against him if they ever met on the battlefield. Even now, stripped off his battle armour and sitting, his bearing was still as imposing as it was when he arrived in full battle armour.

Doyoung blinked, he had gotten sidetracked once again. He tuned back into the terms being negotiated by the two sides, Akero was currently stating the goods they wished to receive from Janea on a yearly basis, the Queen was nodding along in agreement. The goods being demanded were reasonable and not a major loss on their part, moreso as Taeyong's Kingdom had the upper hand in the war and could demand so much more than they were asking for. Doyoung knew his mother was prepared to sacrifice more especially if it meant bringing an end to the war that was exhausting their land and people, the alliance was a necessity. Akero had the manpower and army while Janea had the resources. The alliance between them was vital to defeat their common enemy, Criha.

"-and for our last term,"

Doyoung was startled out of his thoughts, he had drifted off again. Everyone was suddenly more attentive, they all knew this term would be the deciding factor of the alliance. The negotiator from Akero turned to Taeyong awaiting his command.

"I request a smaller audience with the Queen and her kin, her advisors and head ministers-"

Yuta's hand shot out, quickly holding Doyoung down knowing he would try to leave with the other lesser ministers. Taeyong's men filed out as well, with the exclusion of four men. Taeyong turned to stare at Doyoung, acknowledging him for the first time since he set foot in Janea. His gaze so fierce as they assessed him that the Queen felt she had to intervene.

"He is my son, King Taeyong," she explained, Taeyong nodded but kept his dark eyes on Doyoung. Nothing, not even Yuta's withering glare could dissuade him. Doyoung averted his own eyes in embarrassment at the intensity of Taeyong's gaze. The Queen casted a puzzled expression at her advisor before gesturing at the Akeroen negotiator to continue.

"The last term Akero wishes to put forth is one that coincides with an agreement set several years ago in Akero."

The Jaeneans frowned at the oddity, but listened closely not noticing Doyoung tense up beside Yuta. This was it-

"As per this agreement our King, King Taeyong wishes for the return of his fiancé to Akero-"

The Queen held up her hand silencing the man,

"I apologise for interrupting, but how does this agreement relate to us? Does his fiancé reside in Janea?" She seemed genuinely confused making Doyoung's heart sink along with his gut, his fingers curled into his palms to hide their shaking. The King was still looking at him, observing his every move and expression. He gestured for his negotiator to continue explaining.

"Our great King's father, the former monarch of Akero, set an agreement with his friend as soon as their heirs were born. Our great General's heir was promised and binded at birth to our King Taeyong and they were planned to have a union at a later age. And so today as the last term for the treaty, we have come to claim our King's fiance and finally honour their union-"

"I-"

"The General my father made an agreement with was the late General Kim who was betrayed and murdered along with his wife fifteen years ago," Taeyong cut in impatiently, everyone went still. The Queen paling considerably as Taeyong's words sunk in, Doyoung felt the eyes that were suddenly on him, they knew. There was no way they could not, not when Doyoung's sudden introduction into the Janean court fifteen years ago was met with great celebration. A celebration attended by most of the men that remained seated in the room.

"He is my son," the Queen finally said breaking through the tense silence weakly. Doyoung gripped Yuta's knee when he felt his brother move, eyes pleading him to remain still and silent. Yuta's face had turned ashen at the revelation.

"I am forever grateful that you took him in and raised him as your own, but this is our final term. I will still take him whether or not you agree, it is my right. But I would prefer to have your blessing-" Taeyong paused finally releasing Doyoung from his glare, "as he is, as you have said, your son."

"I-" the Queen stopped at a loss of how to proceed, her advisors were equally as stumped. The King was going to take Doyoung whether or not they wanted him to, they all knew he did not speak empty words.

"Is this why you offered an alliance to us and not Criha?" The Queen asked, suddenly looking very tired.

"It is one of the many reasons," Taeyong admitted, the Queen looked at Doyoung helplessly. It all lied with him now, their country's fate was in his hands. He nodded.

"Very well," she conceded eyes still trained on Doyoung giving him time to retract his decision, he did not. Sadness filled her eyes, "We accept."

This seemed to please their visitors greatly, a smile finally settling on the King's face transforming it greatly. But Doyoung could not admire it this time, he had sealed his fate, he was doomed.

"We will prepare for the union in Akero, he can remain here til the end of the month," Taeyong gestured for the person on his left to come forward, "Youngho will guard him til then,"

Doyoung inhaled sharply, a few seconds passed wherein the two just stared at each other. Doyoung's throat constricted, he was certain he would have a panic attack if more surprises arose. The royal guard was no stranger to him either, he had not noticed him earlier because he was too focused on Taeyong. But Doyoung remembered Youngho, he remembered a young Taeyong throwing a fit when an equally young Doyoung carelessly told him he would rather marry Youngho instead of him. Taeyong did not speak to them for a week, but all was well afterwards. All was fine when they were children, now however, Doyoung could barely look the two in the eye. So much had changed, so much had been lost.

"May I speak to him alone?" Taeyong asked the Queen who exchange a reluctant look with Yuta but nodded, not wanting to disrupt the new fragile bond between them. They left with the rest following dutifully. Doyoung kept his gaze on the table, unable to look directly at Taeyong as his heart fought to release itself from his chest.

"Doyoung,"

"Yes, your Majesty," Doyoung could feel the heat of Taeyong's glare,

"Doyoung," he repeated tone annoyed, but also promising repercussions if Doyoung did not satisfy him. Doyoung swallowed knowing what he wanted.

"Taeyong."

"Good. Look at me," Doyoung complied to the demand, heart thumping harder as their eyes met, "Were you hiding?"

He knew Taeyong was referring to the fact that he did not bother contact or alert any of them of his wellbeing after being adopted. He could lie and say he had forgotten or he was not allowed to contact them, but something compelled him to be truthful.

"Yes."

It was clear that his answer angered Taeyong who made a motion to advance towards him,

"Taeyong!" Doyoung knew he had to divert Taeyong's anger, "I am sorry, about your father."

Taeyong's eyes softened, Doyoung slowly stood not wanting to pull another reaction from him.

"Thank you."

Doyoung nodded throwing out a quick bow before escaping. Yuta caught him by his collar as he exited the room, ignoring the glares on Taeyong's guards' faces as he manhandled Doyoung. He dragged his brother away from them, Doyoung relaxed in his grip, taking him by surprise. He was ready to barge in if he had fainted, but here he was, fine and looking at Yuta waiting for him to speak. Yuta frowned as he released him,

"You did not tell me you knew the King of Akero," he began expression hurt, Doyoung sighed heavily,

"What good would that have done, we were at war with them-"

Yuta crossed his arms,

"Yes, but before the war you were friends,"

Doyoung tried to smile and lighten the situation,

"Well, we were more than friends," he said attempting to inject humour into the situation but failing as Yuta's expression darkened, "as you now know," he finished off weakly.

"You expected this," Yuta said as everything finally made sense to him, Doyoung nodded not meeting his gaze, "you knew he was coming for you, that he wanted to take you-"

He trailed off as it sank in, Doyoung knew the King was coming for him, that he would have to go whether he wanted to or not. Yuta grabbed onto his shoulders startling him,

"It isn't too late," he assured his brother, who he now knew had resigned himself to his current fate. He knew Doyoung would willingly do this for all of them but it was not his burden to carry. Yuta's blood boiled at how Doyoung was handling everything, of his easy acceptance to what had been thrown at him, he refused to put his brother up as a sacrifice, "I will tell them you do not want to do it-"

"Yuta-"

"No, don't you even try and tell me it's fine!"

Doyoung shrank back at Yuta's anger, rarely having been at the receiving end of it,

"You could barely hear his name being mentioned earlier! And now you're going to willingly go off with him to another country? You're terrified of him, Doyoung."

"I am," Doyoung answered truthfully, "and that is why I'll go-"

Because Doyoung knew how far an Akeroen would go for what they wanted, knew how far Taeyong would go. He wouldn't allow it to happen, he wouldn't allow his family to be taken from him again. Not when he finally had the power to protect them. Yuta scowled at his stubbornness, reaching for him again, probably to shake some sense into him but Doyoung evaded his grasp easily.

"It is done, I will not recall my decision. It is what my parents wanted-" Doyoung's throat tightened at the horror that filled Yuta's eyes, "it is my purpose, always has been and always will be-"

"What about what mama and I want! Do you think we want to give you away to a blood thirsty monster who declared a war on groundless rumours?! And what about what you want? Doyoung-" Yuta shook his head, "this is madness. Listen," he tried to calm himself and convince Doyoung to change his mind, "we'll ask them to give us more time, we can think of an ultimatum. I'm sure-" he trailed off as Doyoung backed away slowly,

"You don't understand,"

"What don't I understand?" Yuta pleaded with Doyoung, "tell me so I can help you,"

"Don't understand Taeyong," he answered before fleeing.

Yuta let him leave, it was best to let Doyoung believe that he was defeated for now. He turned to look over his shoulder, expression darkening as his eyes met with Youngho's. The guard seemed unperturbed at being caught, he bowed before slinking off probably to continue stalking his brother. Had he heard? Yuta shook his head, he had other things to worry about. He needed to see his mother, he would not let the matter go without a say in it.

-

Taeyong and his envoy left that very day and as requested only Youngho remained to help prepare Doyoung for his voyage back to Akero. Although Doyoung had an inkling that Youngho's presence there was to make sure he didn't flee rather than provide him comfort. He studied Youngho as he followed behind him, there had been no hugs or happy words exchanged between them as was usual between old friends. No, things were different now, glaringly so. It made Doyoung sick with longing to see just a tiny bit of the old Youngho, to receive just a fraction of the warmth he used to get from the older boy. But Youngho had merely shadowed him for the whole day, silent and expressionless. The change unsettled him greatly.

"It's good to see you Youngho," he finally spoke up trying to fill the silence as they entered his chambers alone.

"Likewise your Highness-"

Doyoung's brows furrowed in displeasure at the title, knowing Youngho was using it to signify his future tie to Taeyong and not his current position as a prince of Janea.

"No, not yet. I am still Doyoung and I still will be Doyoung after the union. I'd be grateful if you could remember that, if not as a favour to an old friend-" his voice wavered, "then to a demand of your future prince."

Youngho nodded watching Doyoung sift through his things,

"When did you find out?" Doyoung asked knowing Youngho would know what he was asking about,

"A year ago," he answered making Doyoung pause to look at him, they had known for that long but still had not come for him until yesterday.

"How?"

"We were preparing for an invasion-"

Doyoung shuddered, they were so close to being invaded. It horrified him on how nonchalant Youngho was about it, how meagre the lives of others had become to him.

"-Our scout heard there was a second prince and it puzzled us because we knew the Queen only had one heir. A sketch of you was brought back to us along with some information."

"Did he know it was me?" Doyoung questioned referring to Taeyong.

"Immediately," Youngho confirmed. "Why did you not contact us?"

Doyoung looked away pretending to busy himself with his sorting.

"I did not want to-"

"Do you blame us for what happen-"

"Of course not!" Doyoung quickly interjected, "we were mere children, your parents however,"

Youngho's expression remained passive but Doyoung caught the flash of guilt that filled his eyes. Youngho's father was the Minister of War, a close friend to Doyoung's father. He like Taeyong's father had ignored Doyoung's father's hunch that there was a mole in their court, had brushed of his speculations until the day he had finally been killed by said traitor and the rebellion he had raised. Only then did they believe him, but by then it was too late. Doyoung's parents had died and theirs didn't because they had higher security. Doyoung's hand shook as he was unwillingly brought back to that day, he threw the robes in his hands onto the floor, fingers splaying quickly across the wall near him to steady himself. Youngho was torn between going to assist him and staying rooted to his spot, he stayed unsure of whether his comfort would be welcomed or not.

"It was their biggest regret," Youngho said sensing Doyoung's anguish.

"Well unfortunately regret changes nothing."

Youngho could only nod, Doyoung was right and he had the right to still be angry over what had happened to his family. To not want anything to do with them, Youngho understood.

"Doyoung," the boy did not answer but Youngho knew he was still listening, "Taeyong may not have said anything earlier- no," he corrected himself, "he didn't," Youngho knew the King too well, "but we are happy you're here, well and alive-"

He lowered his eyes when Doyoung faced him once again expression conflicted,

"-and I am sorry-"

A knock cut off his sentence, the door opening to admit Yuta who did not wait for an answer to enter. The Crown Prince visibly jumped when he saw Youngho.

"Oh! I forgot about you," yet it was clear by the distrust in his eyes that he hadn't, he turned to Doyoung frowning when he saw how how battered he looked, "Doyoung, let's go for a walk."

Doyoung followed obediently despite being tired, Yuta reached for him linking their arms together, huddling closer to Doyoung so he would not get cold. The reflexive, tender action had Doyoung sighing in relief and Yuta smiling in reply, they would be fine, nothing had changed between them even with all the secrets that had been unfurled. Yuta patted the top of his head fondly knowing how worried Doyoung must have been after their argument yesterday. He tightened his hold on his younger brother, all had been forgiven. Unbeknownst to Doyoung, Yuta had been very busy that afternoon.

"Have you thought of what you wanted to bring to Akero?" He asked Doyoung who shook his head, "not even me?"

The request startled Doyoung making him almost walk into one of their famed rose bushes,

"What?"

"Mother is worried," Yuta commented hiding his smile. It was not a lie, she was worried even moreso when he met her earlier to convince her that they were sending Doyoung alone into the lion's den.

"You are the Crown Prince," they stopped walking as Doyoung pulled away from Yuta with a disapproving frown.

"Just for a few months-" Yuta tried-

"No, Yuta!" Doyoung was adamant for once, he had always allowed Yuta to have his way to avoid conflict but he could not allow this, "who will stay with mother?"

"I am wounded," they jumped at the calm interjection, peering behind the bushes where the Queen sat with an attendant enjoying some tea as they watched the sun set.

"Mother," Doyoung blushed at the annoyed look she threw at him as he was about to apologise , he kept his mouth shut.

"I do not need you both here at all times. I am more than capable, after all I raised you two ingrates by myself-"

"Mother," he interrupted about to protest, she ignored him and focused on Yuta.

"It would do Yuta good to oversee the exchange between our two kingdoms and delve into the system of another court," she mused as if the thought just hit her, Yuta nodded his agreement,

"Yes, I have much to learn," he said enthusiastically, Doyoung felt a sudden heaviness descend upon him. He knew they were doing this for him.

"Please agree," Yuta begged once again clinging onto him,

"I-"

"The King will not say no," Youngho piped up earning him a grateful look from the Queen, "He would be more than happy to accommodate your brother. He left me with specific instructions to make sure your transition in Akero is a smooth one and if your brother will bring you ease, the King will surely want him there."

"Great," Yuta said with a smirk, "I am excited."

Doyoung wished he could have felt the same. But Akero was no longer his home, Taeyong and Youngho no longer his friends, he shivered pulling his robes around his body tightly. He excused himself ignoring the sudden concerned gazes on him as he fled, he was going to be sick.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: lenghty chapter and numerous time skips throughout it, sorry if it becomes confusing

Doyoung's arrival in Akero was met with both curiosity and fear. News had not yet been delivered to the people on the finding of their King's future spouse and so when they saw the heavily guarded carriage boasting Janean colours and markings crossing numerous villages and making its way to the palace, rumours were quick to spread. Yuta held Doyoung's hand as he hesitated to alight the carriage.

"Yuta!" His tone was filled with panic, Yuta squeezed his hand trying to get Doyoung to focus on him.

"Treat this as a mere visit Doyoung, we've done this numerous times before and you've excelled in all of those. I am here, if you need me," his free hand came up to pat Doyoung's cheek softly, "you're scared now but believe me, you're strong. You will thrive even here without our help-"

"Yuta-"

"Go," his brother urged gentle but firm, "I will be right behind you-"

Doyoung shook his head, tugging on Yuta's hand.

"Not behind," he argued expression almost petulant, "beside."

Yuta smiled, even scared his brother was still stubborn.

"Of course."

They alighted together to a sea of courtsmen bowing low for them, Taeyong stood still amongst his bowing men watching the two. His Prime Minister was the first to straighten and greet them, 

"Your Highnesses, welcome to Akero," 

"Ah," Taeyong spoke up, "it is not a welcome for Prince Doyoung, is it? It is a welcome back," his heavy gaze bore into Doyoung, "you are home."

Doyoung inclined his head in respect, thankful his robes were so thick that they hid his quivering. He felt Yuta mirror him, they rose simultaneously. Yuta kept a calming hand on Doyoung's lower back grounding him as they faced Taeyong together. 

"We thank you for your hospitality, your Majesty. But if I may be rude to request for us to be show to our quarters, Doyoung is tired from the journey. He needs to rest," Yuta spoke up for the both of them knowing Doyoung would not be able to do so at the moment, Taeyong's lips thinned in obvious displeasure but he nodded gesturing a few guards forward to assist them.

"If you will follow me, your Highnesses," Yuta nodded. They both bowed again before leaving with the guards. 

-

"How grand this place is," Yuta commented slightly envious at what he had seen in the short time they were there, he had slipped away from his room and into Doyoung's an hour ago without their guards' knowledge. A skill he had honed over years back at home when he was up to mischief, Doyoung was convinced he would make a fine thief.

"Grand, but cold," Doyoung answered distracted by his current task at hand, "I prefer our home-"

Yuta grinned puffing up with pride over the fact that Doyoung would still choose Janea over his birth country,

"Of course you do!" He watched Doyoung set up his sleeping area, "will you lay mine as well?"

Doyoung rolled his eyes at Yuta's laziness, the crown prince in him was becoming more apparent with the passing days.

"I'm sure you can charm one of the serving maidens to do it for you willingly-"

"But I want you to do it-"

"Just sleep here," Doyoung cut in dismissively taking a step back to admire his handiwork, he could have asked for help. He was sure Taeyong had people stationed outside his door ready to serve him, but he did not want to speak to any strangers today. He grinned feeling proud of himself, he had made his bed almost as well as his serving maid had done it back home without any help. Yuta snorted at Doyoung's suggestion,

"And get beheaded by your betrothed?" 

"You're my brother-"

"Not to him," Yuta teased with a mischievous gleam in his eyes, "did you see the way he looked at me earlier? As if I was nothing more than a bug to be squished under his foot."

"Yuta,"

"Am I wrong?" He asked with a laugh making Doyoung sigh, he was not wrong and as much as Doyoung wanted Yuta by his side, he did not want to get him in trouble least of all with Taeyong. Even in his state of fear earlier he had felt the animosity in Taeyong's gaze towards Yuta, his gut churned uneasily at the memory. Unsettled by Taeyong's attitude towards his brother, did he still view them as his enemy? 

"Fine, go to your room then. It's late-"

"Hmm," Yuta cocked his head in thought, "I've changed my mind, I'll sleep here after all. I wouldn't want you to miss me too much?" 

Doyoung scowled at Yuta, annoyed by his fickleness.

"I'm not a child, Yuta."

"But what if you get scared of the dark," Yuta ducked the pillow chucked at him for his teasing, he stood up quickly. Arms splayed out as a shield in case Doyoung decided to throw something else, "fine I'll go," he backed up towards the door never turning his back to Doyoung, he slid the door open and finally put his hands down when Doyoung let out a chuckle amused by his childishness. He grinned back happy he had gotten Doyoung to smile after seeing him so dreary during the whole journey over,

"Could I at least get a hug before I leave?" 

Doyoung strode across the room and readily went into his arms, Yuta rubbed his back.

"Thank you for coming, Yuta," his grip around Doyoung tightened, he did not deserve Doyoung's gratitude. The boy was giving up everything for them and whilst Yuta was still unhappy with the agreement and his inability to stop it, he knew his brother needed him. He would make sure Doyoung received everything he deserved here.

"Anytime," he replied sincerely, " you know that brat," 

Doyoung nodded, Yuta released him to send a jaunty wave to his confused guards and waiting staff who were startled by his appearance, baffled to as how he had bypassed them to get into Doyoung's room.

"I'll see you tomorrow."

-

Taeyong stared at Doyoung's balcony, watching the warm exchange between the two men stoically. He waited for Doyoung to finally return into his room before turning to Youngho.

"Report," he demanded curtly, 

"It seems Crown Prince Yuta genuinely cares for Doyoung," Youngho reported his findings, having observed the dynamics between the two royals as he shadowed them in Janea.

"As a brother?"

"I suppose so," Youngho answered, regretting the vague words as soon as they left his mouth, 

"You suppose?" Taeyong asked irritated by his lack of a concrete answer,another another person would have cowered under Taeyong's look. Youngho remained unaffected,

"I cannot be sure. The Crown Prince is very confusing, he was aware I was watching them-"

Taeyong's expression darkened, the Crown Prince was turning out to be more bothersome than he had anticipated.

"Well, you'll just have to keep watching over him then, until you can give me a solid verdict-"

Youngho nodded dutifully,

"I understand, your Majesty." 

-

It was too early, Doyoung knew this just by the temperature of the air. Yet, someone was trying to wake him up. He groaned annoyed and a bit angry that he was being disturbed when he had found it so hard to fall asleep in the first place. He swung a hand out, slapping the person in the face. It could only be Yuta who dared come in at this time. 

"It's too early, Yuta," he mumbled, the person hovering above him tensed. Doyoung frowned at the reaction, Yuta would have tackled him by now, unrelenting in his mission to annoy and simultaneously wake Doyoung up. He reluctantly cracked an eye open, freezing as he did so. Taeyong's expression was cold as he glared at Doyoung. 

"Get dressed," he pulled away without an explanation. Doyoung watched him disappear through the door, black robes jerking behind him at his angry strides. A few seconds passed before Doyoung scrambled up to get dressed, any sleepiness wiped from his being at the scare he had. He pulled on his robes and exited not wanting to make Taeyong wait any longer than he had, the guards that were stationed at his door when he fell asleep were gone. He frowned as he stepped out onto the empty courtyard. Not even Youngho was present, Taeyong held his hand out. Doyoung stared at it for awhile clueless until the other let out impatient grunt. Doyoung reached for it and was dragged away to the royal stables where a wide eyed guard greeted them, clearly taken by surprise. Taeyong mounted the horse that was prepared in a hurry for him, gesturing at Doyoung to get up behind him. He did so cautiously, Taeyong nodded at the guard who rushed to open the gate.

"Hold on,"

Doyoung did. They rode out alone, Doyoung occasionally looking back from time to time to see if guards had followed them. They did not, the two were truly by themselves. The ride to Taeyong's destination was a long one and it was not until the sun rose in the distance that Doyoung dared to ask where they were going,  Taeyong remained silent much to his chagrin. Doyoung pouted releasing his hold around Taeyong, two could play that game. Doyoung caught sight of a fence, he frowned at its displacement among the green countryside. It extended as far as the eye could see, Taeyong brought the horse to a slow trot as they approached the main gate, Doyoung tensed at the plaque above the entrance. Taeyong had brought him to the royal burial ground. Taeyong dismounted and tied the horse to the gate before pulling the frozen Doyoung off the horse. 

"Why are we here?" His question like the one before it remained unanswered, Taeyong pushed the gate open and led Doyoung in. Doyoung followed if only to get answers. They passed numerous mounds that held great men and women, Doyoung daunted by the sight inched closer to Taeyong bumping into him when he came to an abrupt stop. Doyoung lips parted to ask until he saw the engravings on the stone in front of him, he sank to his knees, fingers trailing the engraving in shock. Taeyong flinched as Doyoung's knees came into contact with the snow but didn't say anything. Doyoung stared at the stone then at the snow covered mounds, he lowered his head until he was kneeling. Forehead touching the ground as he bowed, uncaring of the snow melting against his skin and numbing it. 

"I'm sorry," he whispered into the ground, tears gathering in his eyes, "I'm sorry," he repeated. He was the worst son, his tears hit the ground. He had never come back to visit, the thought had never even crossed his mind as he selfishly suppressed all his past memories and started anew in Janea. He felt Taeyong hovering behind him and he crouched even lower to hide his tears.  His body shook, he was terrible-

"I hope you don't mind that they're buried here, but my father refused for them to be elsewhere. He said they belonged here among all the Kings and Queens," Taeyong finally spoke, Doyoung nodded afraid his voice would give him away. It was the highest honour to be buried here. He felt hands touch his back gently, "that is enough," Taeyong pulled him up pointedly avoiding looking at his face, "you'll get sick." 

- 

By the time they arrived back mid morning, the court was already in motion. Taeyong was whisked away as soon as he got off his horse by antsy eunuchs who had almost lost their heads when they found out the King was missing and Doyoung had barely caught his breath before he was joined by a puzzled Yuta. 

"Come brother," Yuta called out to him in his usual chipper tone, "let's traverse the grounds,"

Doyoung fell into step beside him without protest, Yuta peered at him from the corner of his eye noting his sullen disposition. He nudged Doyoung's arm hard sending him off balance for a moment, 

"I thought you ran away with the King," he grinned when he saw the edges of his brother's mouth curl up at the ludicrous comment, a small success, but one nonetheless. Doyoung filled him in on what had happened that morning, he listened in earnest heart aching in his brother's stead. It was not even noon and his brother had already gone through such a trial.

"I would like to go one day," 

"I will take you," Doyoung promised him, their steps slowed as the sound of construction filled the air. They exchanged a look, curiosity getting the best of them as they nodded in unison agreeing to go and find out what was happening. Yuta's steps were quick and excited as the sounds grew louder, uncaring that he was dragging Doyoung along. Their party of two became a party of three as they walked through an elaborate awning, Youngho raised a brow as they appeared, the man beside him bowed at the two before excusing himself to rejoin the construction project before them. 

Yuta's eyes widened as he looked around, enraptured by the building in progress. He had to admit that Akero really had such splendid residences. He looked over his shoulder to see if Doyoung agreed, but his brother's expression was worrying. 

"This-" Doyoung trailed off speechless, it was only partly finished but it was like seeing a memory.

"Is yours. Well is to be yours," Youngho corrected himself, "King Taeyong will gift this residence to you, it should be completed before the coming winter,"

Yuta held onto Doyoung frowning at his expression, 

"What is it?" He asked knowing immediately something was wrong, Doyoung seemed overwhelmed. 

"I think I need to lie down for a bit," was his brother's weak reply, "I did not get enough sleep." He shrugged Yuta off gently before leaving the two. Yuta watched him go before turning to Youngho knowing he had an answer for Doyoung's mood. 

"The King modelled this residence after the manor Doyoung grew up in," 

"His family home?"

Youngho nodded making Yuta's frown deepen, he did not know whether the King's gesture was extremely sweet or cruel.

"You do not need to worry," Youngho said as he watched Yuta's expression twist, "King Taeyong has always put Doyoung above everything, everything he does is for Doyoung's good."

Yuta huffed as he looked at construction, he wanted to believe it was true for Doyoung's sake. 

"You must have been close to Doyoung-"

Yuta's comment was unexpected, what was he hoping to achieve by it? Youngho thought of how to proceed.

"I was. Did he say anything?"

"No," Yuta replied, "but I know Doyoung. He never allows himself to be alone with a stranger. His trust..." He trailed off shaking his head, Youngho frowned the Doyoung he grew up with was extremely outgoing and confident. But he had noticed it as well, even in Janea, the way Doyoung shied away from everyone who was not family. Polite but distant, traits of royalty but never Doyoung's.

"He has changed a lot," Youngho mused more to himself than to Yuta,

"Can you blame him? With what the world has done to him?" Yuta lashed out protective instincts rearing its ugly head, he had done his research and found out the link between Taeyong, Doyoung, Youngho and their families. The information he seeked left him feeling hollow and he knew it was not fair to be angry at Youngho. But he was bitter that he only found out everything recently when it clearly haunted Doyoung for far longer and so he took out the anger he had for himself on Youngho. 

"My brother gets anxious easily and I'd be most thankful if he were not paraded around and thrust into the public eye for your agenda,"

Youngho scowled at Yuta's comment, at the accusation that their retrieval of Doyoung was nothing more than a political move. But Yuta was not done.

"Akero owes him that at least. I know you benefit just as much from this agreement with us, your lands have turned barren, you were close to starvation-" Youngho tensed Yuta was more perceptive than he let on, "You say your King puts Doyoung above everything, prove it."

Yuta was about to walk off but he paused,

"My mother and I will not hesitate to take him back. If you hurt him, a war will be the least of your worries." 

Youngho did not doubt his words. He bowed as Yuta left before leaving to talk to Taeyong, there were adjustments that needed to be made if they wanted to please the Janeans.

-

The day of their union had finally arrived and with it came Doyoung's mother and other Janean officials, but even their presence could not lift Doyoung's spirits. He went through the numerous ceremonies like clockwork, following every instruction like a puppet, he drowned himself in his tasks numbing himself to everything else, he could not afford to think. 

It was only during the parade where he allowed himself to tune back into the outside world, he sat beside Taeyong, veiled, a suggestion put forth by Taeyong which surprised everyone, but one Doyoung jumped at to accept. Taeyong was calm beside him, lifting his hand from time to time to wave at a lucky subject. Gone were the days where it was a crime to look at the King, their eyes were all on him now. Yet he was not the only one they stared at. Doyoung could hear their awe at his presence, felt their welcoming of him like a prodigal child. Doyoung knew what they saw, he was hope, the only light left from that bleak day numerous years ago. Him sitting beside Taeyong was proof of how strong their monarchy was, a reminder of how unsuccessful an uprising would be. He swallowed down the bitter taste rising up his throat, he was merely Taeyong's shield.

-

His mother could not stay longer than a week, Yuta however could not be made to leave. It was his seventh week there and already he seemed more at home than Doyoung did. Even now as they sat for dinner, Yuta had no problem coddling him in front of a man he had once feared. Taeyong watched them closely, but Yuta paid him no heed as he helped Doyoung cut his meat. Taeyong's expression seemed to darken more and more as the dinner progressed. He finally spoke up when Yuta started to feed Doyoung unable to stay silent at the sickening display of affection.

"Doyoung seems perfectly able to feed himself, Crown Prince Yuta," 

Yuta lifted a brow a sudden twinkle present in his eyes, Doyoung groaned quietly knowing immediately that the dinner would no longer be a quiet one. 

"I am aware of that fact King Taeyong, but Doyoung just looks so lovely today I cannot resist but lavish him in my undying affection,"  

He was not lying but the exaggeration was just too much, Doyoung was glad he was used to Yuta embarrassing him or else he would probably be beet red right now. Yuta fed him another piece of meat just to solidify his point, Doyoung knew better than to reject him. Yuta cooed at him, this time successfully making Doyoung's ear burn in mortification at being treated like an infant,

"Look at how well he eats," he patted Doyoung's cheek earning a scowl, if Taeyong were not here, he'd bite Yuta's hand, "so much like the rabbit I raised as a child."

Doyoung pinched Yuta's leg under the table, he would not allow him to get away with that comment. Yuta yelped but didn't move away. 

"Doyoung was a very loving child," Yuta said turning once again to Taeyong who grit his teeth fighting to keep his expression neutral, 

"I know I grew up with him."

The gleam in Yuta's eyes turned wicked,

"For a short time," he agreed knowing the comment would anger Taeyong, he pretended to not notice the way Youngho tapped Taeyong's shoulder lightly in warning when the King shifted in his seat, as if he wanted to get up. Taeyong stilled and Yuta looked back at Doyoung who seemed confused by the turn in the conversation and the almost abrasive tones they were talking in, he smiled "he would make me feed him all the time. It's become a habit I'm afraid, one he enjoys-"

"I do not-" Doyoung protested trying to grab his utensils that Yuta had held hostage, Yuta gave his grabby hands a quick tap laughing at the tiny hiss he received in return. Taeyong watched anger growing at how animated Doyoung was with Yuta. Fury settling in his chest when he compared this Doyoung with the Doyoung he experienced daily, the fearful Doyoung who seemed to be made out of timidness and caution. He pushed his bowl away unable to stomach anything at the fond look Yuta was throwing Doyoung.

"Crown Prince Yuta I never though I'd see you in such an unbecoming light, it must have been such a hard task to control you in public. I pity your mother-"

"Pity?" Yuta's hands lowered from their previous position as he turned to face Taeyong, 

"Your constant coddling of Doyoung," Taeyong continued reproachfully, "is unsightly and extremely unwarranted. He is a grown man, capable of completing his own tasks, yet you attach yourself to him like some sort of leech-"

Anger flared across Yuta's expression, but Taeyong went on unthreatened.

"You're probably the reason he can barely function in society without shaking like a leaf in a storm," he looked at Doyoung, challenging him to refute his claim. Doyoung could not help but flinch at his criticising gaze, Taeyong snorted cruelly point proven, "you've sheltered him so much that it's disabled him-"

"You-" Doyoung's eyes widened at Yuta's rude address, he grabbed his hand squeezing it tightly, expression pleading for him to let it go, 

"Please don't," Doyoung begged heart rate spiking rapidly, he would not have Yuta punished or exiled for being disrespectful towards the King, "you know I don't mind," and he didn't, Yuta's affection was always welcomed by him, "so please, don't."

Yuta groaned shaking him off, he ignored the urge to hug Doyoung at his hurt look. He stood almost upsetting the table he was sat at,

"I will not stay here to be slandered, thank you for the delightful meal and pleasant conversation. Your presence your Majesty has been just as charming as it usually is-" he said sarcasm dripping from every word.

"Yuta-"

"Goodnight."

"Yuta-"

"Later," he promised the downtrodden Doyoung, "I'll see you later."

Doyoung sighed heavily, upset by the sudden turn of events. A few seconds passed in silence, Doyoung took a deep breath trying not to let his feelings get the better of him like they did to Yuta and Taeyong.

"I understand you think that your father's assassination was called upon by Janea and Criha," he spoke up gently, "but your anger towards Yuta and Janea is completely unfounded, we played no part in it." 

"I know that now," Taeyong said after another beat of silence. After all even if Doyoung hated them, he would never condemn a whole nation for what befell him. And Taeyong knew he held enough power in the Janean court to overrule decisions. Doyoung's frown deepened at Taeyong's words, not understanding why he acted the way he did towards Yuta if not because of the assassination. 

"Then I would appreciate it if you did not upset my brother, you have insulted him without reason. It is unfair to him-" 

"You can do it yourself," Taeyong muttered underneath his breath, but Doyoung was close enough to hear him "the meat is so tender, it falls off the bones,"

Doyoung's lips parted in shock, was Taeyong really angry over Yuta feeding him. How... childish. 

"It's his way of showing he cares," he defended not wanting them to think lowly of Yuta and his actions.

"Well he needn't do that," Taeyong argued back, "I'm here now."

"You can't replace Yuta," Doyoung rushed to say as fear coursed through him, Taeyong jaw ticked in what could only be him trying to control his anger. Any other soul would stop and beg for forgiveness at eliciting his fury, but Doyoung pressed on he needed to make it clear to Taeyong that his family were not to be trifled with, that they were irreplaceable to him, "they are everything to me, you have to understand and bury this envy. Without them I would have perished."

"No, you wouldn't have perished because I also went to find you," Doyoung stilled at the new information, "but all I met was ash. They took you away from me," Taeyong accused vehemently, childish and unyielding in his view. Doyoung leaned away as if burnt, frustration clear on his face at Taeyong's bullheadedness. 

"Well they wouldn't have if my parents were still alive,"

The anger in Taeyong's eyes simmered giving Doyoung just the slightest of satisfaction,

"That is unfair," he said former fight gone at Doyoung's strong attack,

"And so are you," Doyoung stood, bow clipped and almost mocking as he excused himself.

-

Yuta eyed the tray being brought into Doyoung's room an hour after their eventful dinner, his eyes widened in recognition, 

"Is this not your favourite dessert? " he asked as the server laid the tray down between them.

"It is," Doyoung confirmed as he moved closer enticed by the sight. He had not had it in over two years, with the war raging on desserts were the last thing on his mind. Moreover, it was one of the hardest desserts to make as it was shaped as an egg and extremely fragile. Doyoung cracked its surface salivating as sugar oozed out, 

"Hmm," Yuta's tone was amused, former anger towards Taeyong already forgotten after a short time, a trait Doyoung loved about his brother, "at least he knows how to grovel."   

"His Majesty hopes you will enjoy it with your brother," the server relayed before excusing himself.

"I will," Doyoung assured him already taking a bite of his treat, Yuta laughed once they were alone.

"I was worried for nothing," he said gleefully, "you know how to control him,"

Doyoung smirked, pleased by the outcome of his and Taeyong's tiny spat.

"Some habits die hard," Doyoung commented through bites, "and there is still a bit of the old Taeyong in him," he shivered in delight as the treat melted in his mouth, "and that's a Taeyong I know how to handle."

Yuta laughed again just at the image of the three as children being led along by a bossy Doyoung,

"Dear god, Doyoung you must have been a handful."

Doyoung grinned as he ate, swatting Yuta's pesky hand away, 

"I had them in the palm of my hand," he boasted making Yuta pause in thought. 

"Then you can do it all again,"

"Huh?" 

"Hold them in the palm of you hand, do not allow them to control you," Yuta explained, "If the King still has remnants of who he was as a child in him, surely you do to."

Doyoung laughed not quite believing it, but still encouraged by the way Taeyong reacted exactly as Doyoung hoped he would. 

"Maybe." 

Yuta smiled.  

"Good. I can leave at ease knowing that."

-

Taeyong had become, as Doyoung observed, a very odd man. His words were often abrupt and cold, but his actions were a great contrast as he continuously spoiled Doyoung rotten. If Doyoung wanted to go to the town, he'd allow it despite his ministers' suggestion to keep him within palace walls for his safety. When Doyoung wanted a few plants to liven up his courtyard, Taeyong called in Akero and Naiha's best gardeners to plant a whole new garden for him even going as far to dig him a lotus pond. He even made an effort to mend the rift between him and Yuta, throwing him the grandest farewell feast that not even the Queen had received. Doyoung really could not ask for more from him, yet why did he still feel so unsettled? Especially today at the anniversary of Taeyong's coronation with so many eyes on him, assessing, curious and judging. He escaped the first chance he got only to be caught by Taeyong minutes later.

"You slipped away," his tone was accusing as he circled Doyoung, who he correctly guessed would retreat into one of his gardens, "did you not enjoy the dances? The music-" 

"I just needed a bit of quiet," Doyoung cut in before Taeyong could go on a tirade and call in more entertainment for him, Taeyong looked at him properly. Eye raking across his face slowly. 

"Fine," he relented, before holding a hand out. Doyoung looked at it questioningly, "where is my present?" 

"I didn't prepare one," he admitted sheepishly, no one had told him that Taeyong received gifts during the ceremony, "I was not aware I had to prepare one."

Taeyong's lips puckered slightly, action almost childlike. The moonlight that fell around them lit up the garden making it seem ethereal and Taeyong seemed to belong perfectly amongst it all. Beauty rivalling even the most radiant flower he had in the garden. Doyoung's heart fluttered at the sight as it did whenever he saw Taeyong lately. He mustered up his courage and took a step forward leaning down slightly to press a swift kiss against Taeyong's cheek. Taeyong's hand flew up to his face, eyes widening in shock. Doyoung's lips tingled, the sensation odd but nevertheless pleasing.

"What was that for?" 

"Your present."

Doyoung left smile spreading across his face when he turned back and saw Taeyong still in the same position, hand still holding his cheek. He returned to the banquet, Taeyong joining him a few minutes later. Doyoung jolted at the hand that rested on his lap, Taeyong was quiet but the tips of his ears were red. Doyoung was sure it wasn't from the cold, he smiled and placed his hand over Taeyong's. Youngho shifted behind them a ghost of a smile settling over his own features before it fell away as the two turned to him expression suspicious, he pretended he was watching the performance waiting for them to turn away before smiling again at their shy antics.

-

Doyoung was on one of his weekly trips to town this time to see the blooming fields of wild flowers that he knew Akero boasted. He wasn't the only one who thought of this as the sound of children's laughter filled the air, he could not help but smile as he sat on a bridge's ledge, Youngho hovering protectively behind him. The drop wasn't a big one and Doyoung would land on a bed of flowers that the bridge overlooked, but Youngho would not take any chances. The sight was lovely, fields of colourful flowers as far as the eye could see and children playing among them. A child in particular caught Doyoung's eye, he was crouched by the ground a few feet away from the other children with a flower stalk clutched in his small hand waving it in front of a friendly cat. Doyoung's smile grew as he watched the scene entertained, he shifted making Youngho's hands fly to his waist. He chuckled at Youngho's worry batting his hands away as he carefully got off the ledge, finally giving Youngho's heart peace.

"Let's buy some treats!" He annouced, Youngho raised a brow in question but complied as he usually did. By the time they came back the children were more settled, choosing to sit instead of running around like they were previously. They eyed Doyoung and Youngho warily as they approached making Doyoung heart ache at the distrust, what had these children gone through to be so guarded at a young age? He shook it off, smiling at the boy that seemed to be the oldest,

"I could not help but see you all playing here earlier, would you like something to eat?" 

The childrens' eyes darted to the bag of treats Youngho held, eyes widening in want, the boy Doyoung was talking to seemed torn.

"Uncle Hwang told us not to accept things from strangers," he said reluctantly disappointment clear in his tone, Doyoung nodded. He was a smart child,

"My name is Doyoung, what is yours?"

"Jaehee," the boy answered, Doyoung grinned.

"There, we are not strangers anymore, are we?," he gestured for Youngho to lower the bag, "enjoy the treats,"

"But sir-"

"I insist," Doyoung said gently, not wanting to force the boy but unable to retract his offering either, "you children need some sweets and treats once in a while,"

The boy lowered his gaze,

"Thank you, sir."

The children gathered around them at the boy's nod of approval, letting out delighted cries as they distributed the treats amongst themselves. Doyoung's heart warmed as two little girls bowed their thanks at him before skipping away to eat among the flowers. He stood smile fading as he realised he would have to leave this warmness and go back to the cold palace. 

The people in court were amicable and those that were not Doyoung did not care about anyway. He had his childhood friends and he knew they cared for him, well at least he hoped they did. Yet even as he told himself this, he still felt as if something was lacking. There was still a distance, especially between him and Taeyong, one he did not know how to shorten. 

A family entered the field, grinning parents holding a child between them, swinging her gently and making her giggle. That was it, Doyoung thought as he watched the happy family, it was a child. He felt Youngho touch his arm gently,

"We have to leave," he said quietly not wanting to startle Doyoung, "the King wants to have dinner with you.

Doyoung nodded sparing one last glance at the family and children before following Youngho back.

-

They were nearing the end of dinner, one which Doyoung went through preoccupied something that didn't go unnoticed by Taeyong who asked him what was bothering him. Doyoung hesitated he was initially planning to keep his thoughts to himself for a bit longer before deciding to ask Taeyong, but the other had given him an opening now. 

"Would you allow me to have a child?" Doyoung asked both curious and hopeful, Taeyong stopped eating. His gaze dark as he stared at Doyoung. 

"What?"

Doyoung repeated his question making Taeyong's jaw clench. 

"No. You will lie with no one." 

"I understand," he answered, yet his words and expression greatly differed. He had not even been thinking of a biological child as Taeyong had assumed. He put down his spoon, he could not fathom why he was disappointed with Taeyong's response to his request. It was to be expected Doyoung's body was no longer his own, he was the possession of a King. His fingers curled into his fists.

"And you?" He asked despite the cold prickling in his chest, how had it never occurred to him before. Taeyong needed an heir one Doyoung could obviously not provide, his throat dried, "You need an heir-"

"Eat."

Taeyong ignored him, Doyoung didn't respond to the command no longer able to stomach anything. Their eyes met, Taeyong sighed before lowering his chopsticks.

"I only need you," he told Doyoung, yet his tone was so deadpanned it was obviously untrue. Doyoung didn't understand what Taeyong wanted from him, what he gained from Doyoung being there.

"Do you really believe that?"

"Yes. We only need each other, there is no need-"

"I want a child," Doyoung wasn't sure why he was being so persistent but he wanted to see how Taeyong would react. The King's frown was heavy.

"Doyoung, I said no,"

 Doyoung pushed away from the table, rattling the fine ceramic on it.

"Excuse me," he didn't wait for Taeyong's permission as he left puzzling the guards stationed outside. He rashly decided to leave the palace uncaring of what the repercussions would be, it was his first time out after sunset. Youngho as he always was, was right behind him following quietly despite his pinched expression. Doyoung let himself to wander, unsurprised that he had ended up on the hill that overlooked part of the town. He could see the orphanage's courtyard from here, even now in the darkness the children were still energised as they played tag. Doyoung's heart clenched at the sight,

"Youngho," there was a wild look in Doyoung's eye, one he had not seen before, "What would make Taeyong disown me?"

"Nothing."

Doyoung sighed at Youngho's blunt but sure answer, why was he so upset? Was it because Taeyong finally denied him something? He was becoming spoilt, he sat and watched the children play as he tried to make sense of his disappointment. Youngho came closer to stand by him, eyes also on the children but body attuned to Doyoung as it always was. Doyoung rested his chin on his palm,

"Remember when we were children, there was a boy we played with," he reminisced, "Yoonoh," Doyoung remembered his smiles and the dimples that would appear with it when he was particularly pleased about something. He recalled the pleasant ringing of laughter when the younger boy had caused mischief usually against Taeyong and Youngho who could not retaliate for Yoonoh was Doyoung's favorite. He smiled at the memories, Yoonoh was a true friend. One that had come into Doyoung's life unexpectedly, but was welcomed all the same, "What happened to him, Youngho?" He asked eager to know of his childhood friend, to rekindle their friendship that was cut short.

"I'm not sure-"

Doyoung frowned as he looked away from the children to stare at Youngho, not fond of his answer. 

"You drifted apart?" His tone was accusing. Youngho sat down beside him.

"You do not understand, a lot changed after your dea-" he caught himself with a grimace, "after your disappearance," he corrected, "We no longer played, Taeyong never left the palace, my father never let me out of his sight and Yoonoh just vanished, as you did." 

Doyoung cradled his head as he soaked in the information, so many things had happened after the attack. 

"Why did you become a guard?" He finally asked, Youngho could have become a Minister if he wanted to. Just as their fathers were. 

"Because I couldn't see Taeyong disappear as well," he answered honestly.

"And now why do you guard me? Was it Taeyong's orders?"

Youngho shook his head,

"It was my request to guard you." 

"Why?"

Youngho finally looked at Doyoung, 

"When we were younger, my father would always say; you should always protect two things, first, the weak,"

This earned him a glare from Doyoung, one he ignored in favor to continue explaining,

"The second, was those you love," this got a crack of a smile from Doyoung, "my father used to tell me to protect you," Doyoung's eyes filled with confusion. 

"And I was surprised I asked not Taeyong? And he answered no, Doyoung is the pillar,"

If Doyoung was confused before he was absolutely lost now, Youngho's lips curled, 

"He said, if someone gets Doyoung, Youngho, you'll all fall. So protect Doyoung because he's what holds you together. And he was right, when you were gone everything crumbled."

Doyoung's face felt hot. 

"I am not that vital- he protested embarassed before being distracted by an elated cry from the children playing tag, his eyes strayed to the very same one that caught his attention in the flower field. Here as well he was in a corner cradling a kitten to his chest, Doyoung watched him disappear into the house. Doyoung spoke up again. 

"Youngho?" 

"Hmm?"

"Do you think if my parents were still alive, we'd be here today? Like this, prince and guard?"

Youngho kept quiet, they both knew it'd be drastically different. 

"You could have been anything you wanted to be," Doyoung whispered, "you could be oceans away on an adventure," his smile was sad, "instead of being chained to Taeyong and I here."

"I chose to be here," Youngho answered, "I want to be here."

Doyoung didn't seem to register what Youngho had said, there was a far off look on his face, his eyes distant. 

"Maybe," Doyoung finally spoke, "my parents would have had a second child and Taeyong would have married them-"

"Don't," Doyoung's head whipped in Youngho's direction startled by the chill present in his tone, 

"Don't what?" He questioned studying Youngho whose mood changed in mere seconds,

"Don't repeat this to Taeyong. There is only one reality Taeyong has wanted, and it is you he wants by his side. That is how it was then and that is how it is now."

Doyoung should have felt honored to hear those words leave Youngho's lips, he should have felt honored that the king wanted him. But Doyoung was tired of being held at a distance, tired of being told he meant something when he felt like nothing but an outsider and a mere object put out on display and moved at peoples' fancy.

"Have you both ever stopped to think of the reality I wanted?" He stood up, warmth from moments before slipping away like a dream, "there was a reason I didn't contact you two, there was a reason to why I chose to hide-" he stopped himself as Youngho's expression chilled, "I'm nothing but a pawn to you two- living proof of the massacre, a symbol to both terrify and ease your people-"

"They're your people as well-"

"No-" Doyoung cut in coldly, "they have not been for a long time." 

Their return to the palace was swift and silent, Doyoung quickened his steps trying to put as much space as he could between them.

"I'd like to be alone," he said as Taeyong came into view,

"I understand," Youngho stopped but was surprised when Doyoung took a detour to avoid Taeyong. Doyoung looked over his shoulder as he was about to enter an awning, Taeyong and Youngho were deep in conversation. He grit his teeth annoyed, knowing exactly what they were discussing. Taeyong looked up catching his eye. Doyoung huffed breaking their eye contact to stride away quickly.

-

"Youngho and I care deeply for you,"

Doyoung lifted his head from where it rested on the table in front of him, the first movement he had made since Taeyong's arrival was announced. Taeyong remained standing, staring at him with a perplexed expression.

"So you've said-" he commented before sighing at Taeyong's grimace, "look, it's fine you don't need to comfort me," he lowered his head back onto the table, "it's just been a tiring day. I will be more amicable tomorrow."

Taeyong sat and Doyoung held back a groan, he had wanted the other to leave not loiter. Damn Youngho and his loose mouth, Doyoung thought he'd keep it to himself. He should have known it always was Youngho and Taeyong versus Doyoung and Yoonoh-

"I am not your enemy-"

Doyoung's brows furrowed, 

"I never said you were,"

"What you said-"

"To Youngho-" Doyoung cut in, past the point of caring for protocol and politeness. Taeyong had wanted him to treat him like an equal anyway. 

"What I said to Youngho, not you. That was a conversation I would have preferred to keep private-"

"You want secrets?"

Doyoung wanted to knock his head against the table or Taeyong's-

"It's not good to keep secrets."

"Please," Doyoung groaned, "spare me your lecture-"

Taeyong sighed heavily as if Doyoung's very presence had tired him, as if it had taken him considerable effort to be there and entertain him.

"What will make you happy?"

"Nothing you can give me," Doyoung held Taeyong's gaze unwaveringly, Taeyong nodded. He stood up,

"I understand-" Doyoung's jaw clenched to prevent the scream that wanted to escape at how infuriating Taeyong was, "I will let you rest, you must be tired." 

-

Youngho followed Taeyong as he exited Doyoung's chambers, he could tell immediately by Taeyong's expression that their conversation had not gone well. Taeyong brows furrowed, he stopped abruptly spinning around to glare at Youngho.

"He is unhappy!" He declared, glare deepening as if Youngho was the cause of it, "he is unhappy with me!"

"Is that what he said?" Youngho asked slowly knowing Taeyong had the tendency to be irrational when it came to Doyoung, the younger man had probably not even said anything remotely close to what Taeyong thought he did. Taeyong folded his arms across his chest. 

"I asked him what would make him happy, he told me it was nothing I could give him-"

Youngho had to hold back his wince, it seemed Doyoung's sharp tongue had resurfaced. It was ironic how Taeyong had longed for the fiery Doyoung they knew as a child to reappear but once Doyoung actually acted like him it left Taeyong at a complete loss.

"He was probably talking about material goods," Youngho said trying to ease Taeyong before he could overreact, Taeyong shook his head in disagreement.

"That was not all Youngho!" He cried, Youngho looked around making sure they were alone. He did not want anyone to see Taeyong in a panic and shatter the untouchable illusion they painstakingly built of him, "he wants to keep secrets from me! I am his-"

Youngho froze at the mention of secrets, 

"Taeyong," he cut off Taeyong's tirade, his cold tone making the King fall silent, "when are you planning to tell him?

Taeyong tensed up, Youngho sighed as Taeyong pulled his posture back trying to make himself taller, one of his many fight stances. This would not be easy. 

"It is not time yet," he replied,

"You should have told him as soon as he arrived," Youngho disagreed, "if he finds out-"

"He will not! He hasn't, has he?" Taeyong answered heatedly, agitation replacing his worry, 

"He isn't a fool Taeyong, he will find out. If not now then later and I'll tell you as a friend he will not take to your secret well, he already feels alienated as it is," Youngho warned, Taeyong's eyes narrowed.

"He will not find out," he said confidently, "unless you tell him, but you won't, will you?" 

Youngho ignored the threat fortunately used to Taeyong's bratty moods, but he was still annoyed that Taeyong would even think he'd consider betraying his trust,

"You know I will not, but do not take advantage of this Taeyong," Youngho said, "my silence does not mean I agree with you, Doyoung does not deserve this-"

Taeyong scowled at Youngho,

"Yes, I am perfectly aware of this Youngho," he cut in not wanting to be berated by the other, "how can I forget with you constantly reminding me of what a terrible person I am for withholding-"

"Doyoung is my friend-" Youngho quickly intervened before Taeyong could go deeper into his theatrics, "but so are you," he said effectively silencing Taeyong, "I apologise for making you feel bad, I will not bring the matter up again. But please consider telling him soon-"

"I will," Taeyong conceded, too quickly. Youngho looked away in disappointment. The lie was obvious to the both of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the interest, lovely comments and kudos!! I'll try and update the rest of the chapters next week!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A whole lot of drama and angst ahead as Taeyong's secret is unveiled

Summer marked the seventh month of Doyoung's return, he was laying on his back on the floor of one the many pavilions in the palace, bored out of his mind. Youngho would not bring him to town today and Taeyong had disappeared and no one would tell Doyoung where he had gone. When he asked they would divert the conversation or suddenly remember that they had to be  elsewhere before dashing off. He sighed rolling over onto his front, he saw two serving maidens pass avoiding his gaze when he caught them staring. 

He frowned, the people in the palace were becoming odder than usual of late, often sneaking around him or avoiding him completely as if he were some kind of caged animal to be feared. He did not want to be paranoid, but just today three people ran away when they saw him approaching. 

Taeyong and Youngho kept on dismissing his worry when he brought it up, telling him the palace staff were merely still in awe of him and were too shy to speak to him. Doyoung did not believe them but the issue was nothing big enough to be pursued and so he ignored it. On slow days like this however, it meant Doyoung had no one to talk to or entertain him.

He pulled himself up inspired by his boredom to go explore some part of the palace that he had not yet gone to before, he made his way to the only quarters Youngho had not brought him to citing its disuse as a reason. Doyoung eyed the building and its guards, if it were really empty as Youngho had claimed, then what were they guarding? He watched the guards' movements and found a loophole in their watch. He slipped through gleefully finally understanding why Yuta snuck around so much, it was absolutely exhilarating.

The inside corridors of the residence were less guarded than the outside, but Doyoung was not going to take any chances. He threaded carefully finally reaching the innermost chamber. He sidled along the walls until he reached the door pausing when he heard Taeyong's voice talking much too low for him to hear what he was saying. Why in the world was Taeyong in this desolate building?

Curiosity decided his next move, he slid the door open breath hitching when he finally saw the room's occupants. But he wasn't the only one shocked, Doyoung took a step back his heart hammering against his chest as his eyes looked over the reclined man Taeyong was kneeling beside. 

"Doyoung," his name did not pass through Taeyong's lips, Doyoung took another step back staggering against the wall behind him before fleeing. He heard Taeyong get up to chase after him. 

It must have made quite a scene, both of them in their elaborate robes running through the palace grounds, sweeping up a sand storm as they passed. Doyoung quickened his pace as he got to his living quarters. 

"Leave!"

His guards' faces were ashen, shock apparent as they quickly leapt aside, never having been yelled at by Doyoung before. He shut the doors behind him, they opened seconds later to admit a disheveled and panting Taeyong. Doyoung spun around to face him, livid and so very, very, heartbroken.

"You liar! You lying, deceptive, treacherous-"

"It is for his safety," Taeyong tried to argue over Doyoung's yelling, it was clear by the look on his face that he knew Doyoung would not forgive him, "he is too frail to survive any attempt on his life, if people knew-"

"We're married, did you not think this Information was pertinent to my knowledge, my father in law," he spat disgusted by the words leaving his lips, "is alive!"

"What difference would it make, Doyoung? We all know you'd rather he be dead!"

A harsh silence descended upon the room, it was the first time Taeyong had raised his voice at Doyoung. He shifted guiltily on his feet but did not apologise because he believed his words to be true, Doyoung hated his father.

"I would never wish that what had happened to me would ever happen to you. I would never have asked for you to feel the loss of a parent," Doyoung's voice was tight, "what did you think I would do if I knew he were alive? That I'd get him killed? That I'd tell someone out of spite?" 

Taeyong kept silent for once,

"I would never do anything to hurt you," Doyoung shook his head still in shock, "how stupid was I to think you would do the same for me," 

The tears that rose to his eyes annoyed him, Taeyong expression shifted to one of remorse. It made Doyoung angrier, how dare he look at him like that? What right did he have to look that hurt? As if he wasn't the cause of Doyoung's misery. 

"Get out."

"Doyoung-" Taeyong was daunted by the lack of yelling, 

"Get out," Doyoung repeated eyes stinging with his unshed tears. "Are you still not satisfied? Am I not broken enough?"

He lowered his head as a tear ran down his face missing the look of anguish on Taeyong's. The whole time he was here they had lied to him, he was still just an outsider. He could not believe he was so naive to fall for all their lies. 

Taeyong hesitated before deciding to leave, he did not know what he could say to make things better. His heart sank fear piercing it, he did not think things would get better. The doors shut behind him. Doyoung looked around for a distraction anything to get his mind over his heart shattering into millions of pieces, his eyes landed on the beautiful carved side table Taeyong had gifted to him last week. The light glinted off the polished mahogany wood mockingly, a flash of humiliation hit him. 

He strode over anger allowing him to lift it easily before he flipped it towards the closest wall, the sound of glass breaking eased his prickling chest slightly. The doors remained shut, Doyoung let out a mirthless chuckle, he would destroy everything. Everything Taeyong had ever given him, everything that traitor had ever touched. Doyoung would destroy them all. By the time he was done, there was nothing left to be salvaged. He sank to his knees ignoring the broken pieces of wood digging into his flesh, the tight feeling in his chest remained, suffocating him. He could not stay here.

The sun would set soon, Doyoung had to leave before then. He quickly gathered the things he would need before opening his door slightly peering through the crack and spotting Youngho, he was alone. He had probably excused all the other guards to save both Taeyong and his reputations, it would not do them any good if word got out about Doyoung's tantrum. He looked at Doyoung warily, body language exuding caution. As if he expected Doyoung to blow up on him as well, Doyoung held back a scoff to execute his plan.

"Youngho, could you get me something to dress a wound?"

Youngho's eyes filled with concern making Doyoung's heart constrict painfully. He was a liar as well he reminded himself, Doyoung would not allow himself to be fooled again. Youngho approached and tried to push the door open, 

"Are you injured?" 

"Nothing to warrant a physician," Doyoung answered making himself look exhausted as he leaned on the door preventing Youngho from entering. It was not hard to do as his head was still reeling from the rush of anger and adrenaline, "please get me something to dress the wound," he paused, "and don't tell anyone,"

Youngho looked as if he wanted to argue, Doyoung lowered his eyes,

"Please, I've been humiliated enough today," he said quietly, the waver in his voice stopping whatever Youngho wanted to say. He left and so did Doyoung. 

-

Doyoung frowned as he escaped through the servants' hallways, the guards stationed at the servant's exit didn't even bat an eye at his cloaked figure as they allowed him through. Doyoung knew even if they asked him to lower his hood they would not recognise him as his face was only know to Taeyong's guards, immediate servants and his ministers, but the lax in the security was baffling, he would have to tell Taeyong. He paused as the thought hit him, he shouldn't care. Taeyong's worries were not his to bear anymore.

He paid for a horse and rode to the royal burial ground, he would say goodbye to his parents before he left. He left the horse in the closest town and ran the remaining distance, winded by the time he arrived but he knew he had no time to rest. They would be after him and would surely search the grounds, he entered the groundkeeper's hut which was thankfully empty and searched for a hiding place. He eyed one of the beams with a sigh but climbed nonetheless mentally thanking Yuta who had taught him to climb when they were teens, he would not make it easy for them. He settled back against the beam, tucked in his robes so they would not show and waited. He heard the commotion out not even an hour later, he tensed as the door to the hut opened. He was pleased to find out the guards seemed just as tired as he was. They walked through the hut gasping and trying to catch their breaths.

"He isn't here," 

One let out a lengthy curse,

"The King is not going to be happy-"

"Well it's his fault the Prince left, not ours-"

Doyoung nodded in agreement watching them leave dejectedly, he only climbed down once he was sure they gone. He tucked himself in a corner and slept. He woke with the sun, shook the dust from his robes and made his way outside to fetch some water from the well to drink and wash up. He tidied up his appearance before approaching his parents' graves, jumping slightly at the sight of a young man kneeling by them, praying. Doyoung frowned as the man sat up, his face was familiar. He stood up when he saw Doyoung, nodding his head in a short greeting.

"Wait!" Doyoung called out as he turned to leave, "Who are you?"

The man studied Doyoung's plain attire before his eyes narrowed in on Doyoung's shoes, one much too fancy for the outfit he was wearing. Doyoung tensed up, the man was smart. He bowed at Doyoung.

"No one of importance, my Lord," he answered before making a move to leave again, Doyoung's heart leapt.

"Wait! He called out again, reckless. If Taeyong or Youngho knew what he was doing they would kill him, but he couldn't let the man leave, "could you stay with me?"

The man sat back down, seemingly embarrassed by Doyoung's grateful look.

"I wasn't going anywhere anyway," he said gruffly making Doyoung smile. The man's eyes widened, something sad present in them as they lingered on Doyoung's face. He cocked his head in thought, not many could access the graves. The only reason he could was because he bribed the gravekeeper to leave every third weekend of the month and keep the gate open for him to visit.

"I've not seen you around here, who are you visiting?"he asked, Doyoung gestured to his parents. 

"General Kim?"

Doyoung nodded, the man's eyes flickered to the third unmarked grave by Doyoung's parents.

"I am visiting his son," he said sending a chill down Doyoung's spine. Doyoung's throat felt dry,

"What?" He croaked,

"I knew him-" the man continued with a sad smile not noticing Doyoung's plight, Doyoung brain started to throb before something slid into place,

"Yoonoh?" 

The man stumbled backwards at the name, expression one of disbelief yet his eyes were hopeful.

"It cannot be," he whispered, "Doyoung?"

Doyoung nodded mutely,

"But," Yoonoh looked at grave confused. 

"I didn't die," Doyoung assured him,

"Are you sure?" He questioned making Doyoung let out a bark of laughter, his heart filled with warmth.

"Of course you fool! "

Yoonoh broke out into a smile before he jumped forward to hug Doyoung, Doyoung returned the hug just as enthusiastically. 

"This is amazing! Where have you been?" 

Doyoung pulled away,

"Janea," he answered keeping it brief. Yoonoh pulled him up to his feet.

"Come you have to tell me everything!"

Yoonoh brought him to an eatery where they spent the whole morning catching up. Doyoung told Yoonoh of how he was adopted by a Janean family leaving out the fact that the family was the royal family. And Yoonoh told Doyoung of his own family and his work as an information collecter,

"It's easy with this face," he boasted unashamed making Doyoung laugh, a few guards passed their seats seemingly searching for something. Doyoung held still he knew they didn't know what he looked like and neither did the people. He continued to eat not wanting to waste his time with Yoonoh acting like a man being hunted. 

"Does the King know you here?" Yoonoh asked.

"He was the one who found me,"

"Oh," he noticed the change in Doyoung's tone and steered the conversation away from Taeyong, "I sometimes retrieve information for the palace," he told Doyoung whose face lit up in interest.

"You do? Why haven't you tried to contact Youngho then?" He asked, Yoonoh's smile was wan, it reminded Doyoung of Youngho for an instance.

"We were only ever friends because of you," Doyoung made a noise of protest making him chuckle, "it's true, I annoyed them especially Taeyong. They would have thrown me out if it weren't for you, you let me torture them so much I was surprised they didn't try to get rid of you as well" they exchanged a grin, they had been such brats. But Taeyong and Youngho deserved it, they were arrogant children that needed to be put into place. Doyoung's mood plummeted as he thought of them, they still needed to be put into place. He shook his head not wanting to think of them, he was supposed to be enjoying his time with Yoonoh before returning to Janea. Doyoung passed the rest of his food to Yoonoh getting delight in watching him eat, the latter tutted at his hen-like attitude but complied. 

"Have you ever gone back to the orphanage you grew up in?"

Yoonoh nodded as he slurped the remaining noodles in Doyoung's bowl, 

"I go back every once in a while, sometimes my family will come as well to play and cook for the children,"

"I'm glad-" Doyoung began sincerely, "that you met with such kind people."

"Likewise. We were both very fortunate- earlier circumstances aside,"

Doyoung agreed wholeheartedly, they were extremely fortu- an idea suddenly struck him. A smirk stretched across his face making Yoonoh pause his eating, wary. Doyoung leaned forward.

"I've just gotten the most wonderful idea," he whispered gleefully, Yoonoh leaned backwards not trusting the gleam in Doyoung's eyes.

"Doyoung-"

"No, really," Doyoung tried to convince Yoonoh, "this is absolutely brilliant," it was born out of both desire and spite, but he would use this opportunity to get what he wanted. He would not leave as he initially planned, not yet, he'd do something even better. If Taeyong did not deem him important enough to be seen as family, then he would create his own. 

"Yoonoh, bring me to your orphanage."

-

The orphanage Yoonoh reluctantly brought Doyoung to after much persuasion was one he was familiar with, it was the same one he always passed with Youngho. They were welcomed in the dusty courtyard by children who were lured in by the gifts they brought with them. Yoonoh left Doyoung to speak with the caretaker, Doyoung sat as he observed the children. He found his attention drifting to one child in particular, the one who had caught Doyoung's attention in passing on the other days as well. Doyoung followed his instincts and made his decision. The boy who had been watching him from afar was awfully shy as he was called forward by Doyoung.

"Hello," Doyoung said gently not wanting to spook him, "what's your name?"

"Jeno," 

"Jeno?" Doyoung smiled at the cute name, "how old are you?"

"Uncle Hwang says I'm five this year," Jeno answered eyes darting to the orphanage owner, Doyoung nodded.

"I've been seeing you around lately," he commented, smile getting wider as Jeno played with the edge of his worn robe looking up at Doyoung shyly. Doyoung fought not to coo at the boy and gather him into his arms. He was definitely coming home with Doyoung or he'd stay here with him-

"I've seen you too," Jeno admitted, "with the angry looking man,"

Doyoung laughed at Jeno's fitting description of Youngho. 

"Do you like it here?"

"It's alright," Jeno said, Doyoung took a second to think of how to proceed.

"Would you like to come live with me?" He asked slowly, Jeno's eyes widened.

"With you? Will the angry man be there?"

Doyoung laughed again, heart warming at Jeno's innocence.

"Yes, but he won't scare you once you get to know him," he promised Jeno who nodded, lips puckered into a deep pout as he thought.

"Can I still meet my friends?" 

"Of course you can."

"Will I live with you forever?"

"If you'd like-" Doyoung's heart throbbed at the thought, unsettled by how much he yearned for it.

"Do you want me to live with you forever?" 

"Yes," Doyoung answered truthfully making Jeno's shy smile appear again, he held out his hand and watched enraptured as Jeno's fingers curled around his, tiny but tight in their hold. Yoonoh came over grin blinding. 

"Little Jeno, eh? I should have known." 

-

Doyoung waited as proper documentation was drawn up, the only thing they needed now was Doyoung's seal. One he handed over eagerly, for once glad that Taeyong made it a habit for him to bring around with him at all times. The orphanage's caretaker froze when he caught sight of it, he cleaned it with shaking hands before returning it to Doyoung who tucked it away into his pouch. 

"Your Highness, I was not aware," he was about to bow but was stopped by Doyoung and Yoonoh simultaneously. 

"Please do not," Doyoung hurriedly said, "you are giving me the greatest gift-" he continued when the old man protested.  

"My lips are sealed, your Highness."

Doyoung nodded, he believed the old man. He had the kindest eyes Doyoung had seen in awhile, ones that were filled with wonder now as they gazed at Doyoung. Probably trying to commit his face to memory. Doyoung peaked at Yoonoh trying to gage his reaction to the news but his face had not changed the slightest. He merely quirked a brow,

"Would you like me to address you as Prince Doyoung?" He asked eyes twinkling when Doyoung rolled his, he dodged the elbow aimed at him with a laugh.

"Oh Prince Doyoung, I don't believe you're being proper-"

"Shut up, you fool-" Doyoung said unable to stop the laughter that escaped him at Yoonoh's exaggerated actions. He shook his head once again reminded of why he and Yoonoh got along so well. He was the only one who did not treat Doyoung as if he were made out of glass. He excused himself and made his way to Jeno to help him with his packing and goodbyes. 

-

Doyoung walked through the market stalls with Yoonoh and Jeno, grabbing onto anything Jeno so much looked at. It took the two dragging him away for him to finally stop,

"Oh," he let out a tiny gasp as he saw all the items in Yoonoh and Jeno's hands, " I think I got carried away. This should be enough for today."

Yoonoh chuckled,

"For today, Doyoung? This is enough to last him the year-"

Doyoung rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, embarassed by his lack of control. He turned to Jeno taking the things from his grasp and smoothening down the new robes they had gotten for him.

"I'm sorry, you must be tired-" the sun was beginning to set yet Jeno had not complained once,  even now he shook his head. Doyoung smiled already so smitten by the child. 

"We'll go home now," he looked at Yoonoh, "walk us home?"

"To Janea?" Yoonoh dodged Doyoung's foot, "I've heard great things about your mother and brother, not from you though," he continued to tease Doyoung as payback for not telling him he was adopted by royalty earlier. If only he knew what else Doyoung was keeping to himself, he'd never hear the end of it.

Doyoung rolled his eyes, Yoonoh grinned before throwing an arm around Doyoung's shoulder,

"I was planning to walk you home anyway," he answered seriously, he wanted to know where he could find Doyoung while he stayed in Akero, "lead the way."

Doyoung did, stunning the two when they arrived. Doyoung had withheld more information it seemed. Yoonoh gaped at the palace entrance before his eyes flitted to the antsy guards by the gates that were eyeing them, Doyoung in particular. Yoonoh could tell just by their uniforms that these were not just any guards, but the King's very own. Doyoung sighed as he saw their familiar faces, they looked as if they wanted to grab him and throw him into the palace. Yoonoh tutted, smile finally returning to his face.

"It seems someone has been up to mischief, they look absolutely haggard," he commented, Doyoung frowned,

"Nothing that was undeserved,"

Yoonoh laughed thoroughly amused, he gathered Doyoung into a hug holding on longer than necessary just to see the guards squirm.

"Until next time, you owe me a very interesting tale," he patted Doyoung's head as he pulled away doing the same to Jeno, they watched him leave before Doyoung pulled Jeno along with him into the palace. The guards parted for them, some leaving in a hurry to no doubt inform Taeyong and call off the hunt for him. The palace was eerily quiet. Jeno glanced around curiously, squeaking in surprise as they were suddenly surrounded.

"Your Highness, the King has been waiting."

Their eyes turned to Jeno who shrank into Doyoung's robes, Doyoung lifted him into his arms before making his way to where Taeyong waited. He paused by the entrance to the meeting chamber, gathering his courage as the attendant announced his presence shakily. He entered the room lowering down Jeno, everyone's eyes followed the motion. Taeyong and Youngho were still, their expressions betraying themselves for once. Youngho's lips parted as he gaped, but it was Taeyong who spoke,

"What is this?"

"A child." 

"Doyoung-" Taeyong was unamused by his sarcasm eyes still on Jeno as if the little boy were a threat, "why is he here?" 

Doyoung pulled the document from his belt passing it to Youngho who presented it to Taeyong who opened it. Their expressions shifted simultaneously, Doyoung knew he was furious. He tucked Jeno behind him protectively. 

"What have you done?"Taeyong seethed, "You can't just-" he paused for once seemingly speechless by Doyoung's actions before quickly pulling himself together, "decisions like these are meant to be made by both of us Doyoung."

"You confuse me your Majesty. Yesterday you acted as if my opinion to members of  _our_ ," he said, emphasising the word out of pettiness, "family was not important enough to be appraised. Why would I assume it to be any different today?"

"Is this what this is about? Doyoung, you can't-"

"I can't what?" Doyoung cut in testily, "can't have a child?"

Taeyong didn't answer, instead he mentioned Youngho forward,

"Youngho,"  

Youngho nodded moving towards Doyoung, Jeno let out a terrified whimper sparking Doyoung's anger.

"Don't you dare touch him!" He might have been smaller and weaker than Youngho but he would not give Jeno up without a fight, Youngho stopped his advance eyes widening slightly at Doyoung's tone and raised arms.

"I was just going to bring him to the kitchen for a treat, while you and the King spoke-"

Doyoung lowered his arms slowly as Youngho focused his attention on Jeno who peaked out from behind Doyoung,

"Would you like to grab something to eat?" He asked, tone softest that Doyoung had ever heard come from him, Jeno looked up at Doyoung eyes asking permission. Doyoung nodded reluctantly it would do no good for Jeno to see him and Taeyong fight. The two left. Taeyong stared at Doyoung, brows still furrowed.

"How can you just adopt a child without my permission? Return him at once."

Doyoung tensed up expression incredulous,

"He is not a purchase and I will not return him!"

Taeyong ran a hand along his face frustrated,

"The court will not approve-"

"To hell with your court," Doyoung's voice cracked, but he was beyond the point of being embarrassed, "You can make an heir! One that your precious court will approve of, Jeno is mine! Not the courts! Not yours! Mine!" He hissed, "He is mine! And I won't let you take him away!" He cursed his shaking voice, he took a step backwards knowing if he stayed any longer he'd break out into tears. He grabbed the papers from Taeyong, avoiding the hands that tried to reach out for him.

"Doyoung-" 

He stopped in the doorway ignoring the wide eyed attendants and guards to look back at Taeyong.

"I was going to leave today, you should be grateful that I came back."

 Taeyong did not attempt to stop him after that.  

**-**

Doyoung tried to leave the palace with Jeno the next day only to be stopped by Youngho.

"What? Am I to be a prisoner here?" He snapped making Youngho lower his hand with a sigh, he followed Doyoung wordlessly along with the other men Doyoung had employed that morning to help him. Doyoung bought more things he knew Jeno would need, he would not ask the palace for help. He knew they had tailors and carpenters at their disposal there but he was still angry and Jeno was his, he would provide him with everything without help. It was not a hard thing to do seeing as he had a fortune from his deceased parents and his Janean family still sent him money as if he were not married to a King. He sent the rest of the men back to the palace with their things, then turned to Jeno who had been patient all this while. 

"Jeno ah, why don't we get some presents for your friends?" 

Jeno's eyes widened at Doyoung's suggestion, he nodded quickly making him smile.

"Go on then," Jeno shot off, Doyoung turned to Youngho, "keep an eye on him,"

He left to buy some food for the orphanage getting the stall owners to agree to deliver their produce to the orphanage before going to his last stop, he frowned at the old man manning the grain stall with his grandson.

"I need a few sacks of rice to be delivered, do you have anyone to help you?" The man smiled at his concern.

"My lord," he answered hefting up two sacks onto his back with ease, "I am still strong enough to work-"

Doyoung smiled at this,

"So you are," Doyoung picked up a sack laughing when the old man did at his struggle, "I guess I'm the one who might acquire assistance. Shall we?" 

They started their walk to the orphanage earning more than a few puzzled glances, Doyoung's grin stretched as he imagined what everyone else saw. The two were an odd pair, one young and finely dressed and the other old and in worn clothes, both carry sacks of rice through the market chatting amicably with each other. He caught sight of Jeno and Youngho who rushed towards him, he refused Youngho's helping hands. 

"You can get the other sacks at this man's stall, Jeno are you done? Shall we go together?" Jeno nodded holding onto the end of Doyoung's sleeve as he followed the two. They arrived, Doyoung sweaty, the old man fine. Doyoung tried to catch his breath as the orphanage's caretaker rushed out to meet him.

"My lord! This is too much!" He cried having already received a few of the produce that had  been sent by the other stall owners.

Doyoung shook his head as he placed the sack he was carrying down.

"It is not," he countered before nudging Jeno towards the gathered children, "go ahead, we will stay for lunch," Jeno grinned and left Doyoung's side. The sounds of the children's greetings made Doyoung smile, he turned back to the caretaker, 

"I hope you do not mind, but I was hoping Jeno and I could join you for lunch so he could spend more time with his friends-"

"Of course not, your hi- my lord!" He quickly caught himself, 

"Great, and you sir?" Doyoung asked the vendor, "will you join us?" 

The man nodded, they prepared for lunch as the children played. Doyoung left the tiny kitchen to note down all the things that needed to be fixed as he walked through the house. Youngho finally rejoined them, quiet. Doyoung ignored him, it seemed as if Taeyong was not the only one angry with him. Youngho had not spoken to him all day. But Doyoung did not take offence to it, Taeyong must have given Youngho hell for allowing Doyoung to slip out of the castle unnoticed. Doyoung reentered the kitchen, 

"I'll be going to the town centre for a bit, Jeno will stay," 

He left heading for the tailors whom he asked to go to the orphanage before moving to a bigger stall that sold blankets. He bought a whole bulk before deciding to return where the tailors waited.

He got the excited kids to line up in the courtyard and got the tailor to measure them all, Doyoung grinned as their chatter on what colour of clothing they wanted filled the air. Jeno sat by him watching his friends with interest, he suddenly grabbed Doyoung's fingers startling him. He looked down at the boy, but he was still staring at his friends. 

"Are these clothes for winter?" He asked,

"A few," Doyoung answered, he was getting them five outfits made for now in fear they'd outgrow them quickly but the tailors were to come back annually to make more garments for the children until they left the orphanage. Jeno nodded with a thoughtful frown.

"Good," he said quietly as if he were speaking to himself, "they won't be cold for winter then," Doyoung's heart dropped. He had only experienced the winter's blistering cold once during that cursed night that changed his life and it was not a feeling he wanted to ever experience again.

"No," Doyoung promised, "they won't."

-

It was mid noon by the time they decided to leave, the orphanage's caretaker bowed low as they prepared to go. Refusing to get up even when Doyoung begged him, Doyoung lowered himself, 

"Please don't, the children are watching," 

"I cannot ever repay you-"

"Yes you can," Doyoung argued, "raise these children well, that is payment enough," he gripped the old man's arm gesturing for Youngho to do so on his other side, they helped the man up to his feet, "if you ever need anything, for the children- or yourself, please do not hesitate to ask."

He nodded eyes filled with gratitude. They left after saying their goodbyes and promises to visit again. Jeno's expression remained bright as they walked back to the palace hand in hand, Doyoung watched him quietly with a small smile on his face, heart at complete ease, happy that Jeno was happy. 

-

Doyoung was pleased to find out everything he bought for Jeno was already brought to his part of the palace. He sorted through them before helping Jeno who was painting nearby, the arrival of a messenger made them both pause. The man bowed before relaying his message, 

"His Majesty, King Taeyong requests his royal highnesses presence for afternoon tea."

Doyoung's interest was piqued at the plural invite, but he did not let it show.

"Tell him we are occupied,"

The messenger left, expression tortured already knowing the King would not take the answer well. Doyoung glared at Jeno's painting, angry that Taeyong was so sure he'd accept his invitation that he had not bothered ask himself. He startled at the small hand touching cheek, 

"Why are you sad?" 

"I am angry," he corrected Jeno trying to smile for his sake, the little boy shook his head eyes more observant than a child's should be, 

"You're sad," he repeated, sure. Doyoung's smile wobbled, he petted Jeno's head.

"I have you here, as long as you stay by me, I won't feel sad anymore," he assured meaning it wholeheartedly, "can you promise you'll stay?" 

The boy brightened up and nodded vigorously, Doyoung smiled at the determination that filled his eyes.

-

The week went by quickly with Doyoung ignoring all Taeyong's attempts at reconciling, it was petty but Doyoung was still upset and Jeno was his main focus now. He did not care how Taeyong explained the sudden presence of a child with Doyoung to others and instead put all attention into assimilating Jeno into the palace and his life. Doyoung had already written about Jeno to his mother and Yuta, pride dripping off every word of compliment about his son who was not only smart but well tempered and joyful. It did not take much for Jeno to get use to the court when he managed to charm all those that come across him.

Doyoung hid his smile as Jeno attempted to climb a tree to fetch a flower, Youngho standing uneasily behind him watching him like a hawk. Youngho had still not broken his silence, but Doyoung knew he was not against the adoption. He had spotted him playing with Jeno numerous times throughout the week and would even accompany him in the mornings when he woke up earlier than Doyoung did.

Another person entered the courtyard in a flurry of movement making Youngho stand at attention, stance defensive only to relax when he saw it was one of Taeyong's cousins, the ambassador to one of the neighbouring nations, Naiha. He approached Doyoung calling out a cheery greeting one which Doyoung happily replied to, he had only met him once before and his first impression of the ambassador was a positive one.

"And who is this little man?" He asked glancing up at Jeno who was struggling to get down the tree, flushing in embarrassment as Youngho had to help him. Doyoung's smile widened,

"This is my son, Jeno, Lord Minseok."

"Jeno?" Minseok's eyes lit up, "would you like a playmate? My son, Minhyung is in the Aris Garden, sulking because I had to come here instead of bringing him around town like I promised," he looked at Doyoung, eyes almost pleading, "Could I steal him off you?"

"Of course," Doyoung answered holding out a hand to Jeno who immediately grabbed it, they followed Minseok to the garden where his son was indeed sulking. The boy stood up when he saw them, they stopped a few feet away. Doyoung released Jeno's hand nudging him towards the other boy. Both of them were shy at first but were playing soon enough, Minseok thanked Doyoung before apologising as he excused himself to attend to his duties. 

Doyoung found himself a perch and watched the children play, contented by the sight,

"Minhyung is adopted as well," Youngho commented, finally talking to Doyoung again, "Lord Minseok came across him during his travels."

"Did you know Yoonoh was adopted?" Doyoung asked watching Yoonoh's expressions for any changes, apart from the flash of interest in his eyes, his features remained passive.

"You've met him?"

Doyoung nodded. 

"Is he well?"

"Very." 

"Good."

Jeno came bounding back to them, 

"Minhyung hyung asked if I wanted to go to the o-orchard with him to g-gather some fruits, may I?" He asked stumbling with some new words he was learning, Doyoung smiled at his quick adaptation to court language. He nodded making Jeno smile widely and rush back to tell Minhyung. Doyoung followed the two excited boys at a distance **.**

**-**

Doyoung returned to his room to seek refuge from the heat, he paused in his doorway at the sight of numerous boxes around the room. He entered opening the one closest to him, his breath caught at the sight of the royal blue robe, he pulled it out fingers running along the golden and silver embroidery. He sat stunned for a few seconds before going through the other boxes which were filled with similar robes all bearing the colours and patterns reserved for the crown prince.

When Jeno entered the room hours later Doyoung was still sat on the floor surrounded by the boxes, gaze contemplative. Jeno, similarly to Doyoung, paused at the sight, sure his father had not gone out to get more things.

"What are these?" He asked weaving his way to Doyoung's side,

"Presents," Doyoung answered, "for you-"

"For me?" His eyes still widened in awe as if he had not been receiving gifts everyday for the past week, still taken aback by all the love and attention he was receiving. His innocence made Doyoung smile,

A small frown made its way to the child's face,

"You promised you would not buy anything more-"

Doyoung grinned never have been nagged at as an adult by a child, his mood lifted, so much so he made a decision he would not have made otherwise.

"These are not from me, but from your other father."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to be mean and leave you guys on a cliffhanger after Doyoung ran from the palace but decided against it ;) Thank you all again for the support, I'll try and get back to all your lovely comments later!


	4. Chapter 4

Taeyong sat himself down for breakfast with an irritated huff, watching as his dishes were served swiftly by scared eunuchs that wanted to avoid his temper that was so easily sparked these days. He glared at the table,

"Is something the matter, your Majesty?" His main eunuch asked, voice trembling despite the brave face he had put on.

"Wh-"

A greeting came from behind the door cutting Taeyong off, eyes widened around the room in horror as they prayed for the eunuch behind the door who had interrupted the King.

"His Royal Highness Prince Doyoung and P-prince Jeno have come to greet his Majesty,"

Taeyong's head flew up as the door slid open following the announcement, Doyoung stilled as their eyes met. Taeyong held his breath, Doyoung took a step forward not breaking their stare,

"May we join you for breakfast?" He asked softly, Taeyong nodded gesturing at the eunuchs to prepare another table. They all scuttled off in a panic. Doyoung belatedly bowed, the child behind him following the action surprisingly graceful despite his slight wobble at the end. Taeyong found himself biting back a smile, he was cute.

Taeyong observed the two interact as their breakfast was served, an odd feeling settled over him when he saw how in tune they were with each other. His chest prickled uneasily, he felt like an outsider. He did not like that feeling at all, he could not even begin to imagine how Doyoung had felt all this time. He cleared his throat, ridding his head of its depressing thoughts. He had to move forward, Doyoung was giving him the opportunity and he had to make the most out of it. He would not disappoint Doyoung anymore,

"Have you ever been on a horse?" Jeno shook his head once he realised Taeyong was talking to him,

"Never your Majesty," the formal address sounded bad coming from a child's mouth. Taeyong frowned, he did not like that either.

"Just call me father."

"Father?" Jeno's head whipped to Doyoung in confusion, Doyoung's lips curled in reply.

"He could not possibly," he protested not wanting to let Taeyong off easily after the other night's debacle, "what would your courtsmen think?"

Taeyong's eyes narrowed,

"To hell with what they think, he is my child."

"Hm?" Doyoung mused over Taeyong's word with a sceptically raised brow, yet he found that he did not mind Taeyong's claim as much as he thought he would.

"Anyways," Taeyong continued ignoring Doyoung, "I'll take you riding in the afternoon,"

Jeno's eyes sparkled with wonder,

"Will you really your-" he paused, "father?"

"Yes."

-

Doyoung leaned against the stable gate watching Taeyong struggle to help Jeno into a saddle, it was apparent that he had never held a child before but Doyoung applauded his effort as he shooed away the waiting staff and attended to Jeno alone. Youngho stood beside Doyoung,

"Is all forgiven?" He asked. Doyoung knew he was asking about Taeyong and his lie. They had not spoken about it yet, and they should but Doyoung had felt hollow for so long, he did not want to rob himself off moments like this.

"Not yet."

"Doyoung,"

He felt Youngho's hand on his shoulder, he turned to look at him. Youngho was giving him that look, the look Doyoung had grown to hate.

"Do not leave it off for too long, you don't need to live with those thoughts alone," he tapped Doyoung's forehead, "And he owes it to you as your partner as well to righten things and earn your forgiveness."

His words took Doyoung by surprise, Youngho had never verbally expressed his dissent towards Taeyong. It was always Doyoung he corrected or reprimanded. Doyoung had always taken Youngho's look, the brows scrunched, displeased eyes and thinned lips, as being directed at him. He had assumed the older man was upset with him even disappointed at times but now he knew this wasn't so. Youngho was angry, but not at him, he was angry for him.

Doyoung thought of all the times when Youngho seemed broody when Taeyong disappeared with no reason and the times where Doyoung felt extremely lonely and nothing he did could make him smile. Had he been worried for Doyoung all those times? Doyoung averted his eyes in shame, he had misunderstood Youngho all this time.

"You wanted to tell me," Doyoung guessed, Youngho nodded. "Thank you."

Youngho shook his head solemnly,

"I still didn't tell you, I lied to you as well," he reminded him, extremely hard on himself.

"Out of duty to Taeyong or friendship?" Doyoung asked.

"Everything is for friendship, Doyoung," Doyoung smiled weakly at the answer.

"Then I forgive you-"

"Papa!" He and Youngho jumped at Jeno's elated cry, he had finally gotten onto the saddle successfully. Taeyong was glaring at them from beside an excited Jeno, Doyoung stepped away from Youngho who snorted at Taeyong's unconcealed jealousy. Doyoung tutted in disapproval of Taeyong's attitude but Youngho saw the twinkle in his eyes as Taeyong beckoned him over.

"He missed you immensely," Youngho said truthfully, he could not count how many times Taeyong had asked after Doyoung during the pass week. But he did remember how many times Taeyong's guards had to restrain him from approaching Doyoung, thirteen times with the final one ending up with a guard getting punched in the face. Youngho was thankful Doyoung had decided to put an end to all their misery today, he did not think the palace would have survived otherwise.

"Papa!" Jeno cried out again waving his hands to catch Doyoung's attention, "father wants you here!!" Taeyong tried to hide his smirk but failed, Doyoung let out a sound of disbelief.

"Tsk, already using my child against me-"

"Go," Youngho urged amused, "you do not want to keep your family waiting,"

Doyoung's heart skipped a beat,

"Family..." He let out a shaky exhale as it stuck him, "my family," he tested it out before breaking out into the biggest smile Youngho had ever seen on him yet, it was absolutely radiant.

"Thank you," he and Youngho held each other's gaze, Doyoung surprised him by pulling him into a tight hug, "you're my family as well," he released him before going over to join Jeno and Taeyong.

-

It was quiet, Taeyong stood watching nervously as the two figures stared at him in silence. He waited for them to react,

"Well of course you can join us," Doyoung finally answered Taeyong's question after his surprise subsided, the eunuch by the door hurried off to fetch bedding for him. He came with three attendants who wasted no time in setting up Taeyong's sleeping area, Taeyong cleared his throat making them freeze. He gestured for them to move his bedding closer to Doyoung and Jeno's, they complied silently leaving once they were done.

"Well," Doyoung said trying to fill in the awkward silence, "I guess we should all get some sleep."

Taeyong agreed, Jeno settled in the bedding between them exhausted from his day filled with strenuous activity. Taeyong watched in envy at how quick sleep was to claim him, he wished it would be that easy for him. He jolted in surprise when he heard soft humming fill the air, it paused,

"Jeno is a restless sleeper, but he becomes still when he hears my voice. Does it bother you?" Doyoung questioned,

"No," Taeyong answered truthfully, "continue," Doyoung did tone melodious and lulling. Taeyong shut his eyes, he woke up hours later startled at the unfamiliar surroundings until he saw Doyoung's back. Something was not right. He frowned at the empty space beside him, where was Jeno? He sat up in panic reaching over to rouse Doyoung but stopped when he saw Jeno tucked into Doyoung's arms. His heart calmed, body warming at the sight. He rolled onto Jeno's bedding settling there so he could be closer to the two.

-

If someone had told Doyoung a few years ago that he'd have not just a husband but a child as well, he would have laughed and told them to stop being so fanciful. He'd say he'd devote himself to his mother and brother and die a hermit. Yet, here he was standing beside Taeyong on what would be one of the most important days of their lives, Jeno's inauguration as Crown Prince. There had been many grand celebrations in the palace during the past months leading up to this point, Jeno's birthday, the moon festival and autumn harvests, but nothing could quite compare to this day. Taeyong's announcement in appointing Jeno as his heir was met with no resistance and if there was, Taeyong would not stand for it. The three royals stood upon their raised platform decked in their main royal attires, even Youngho had foregone his usual robes for his ceremonial attire. They really were a magnificent sight to behold, unrivalled and without equal. There was no doubt in anyone's mind that this was the great Akero's royal family.

-

Another summer had arrived, thankfully this one more peaceful than the last. The usually quiet palace grounds were filled with laughter and merry cries, making the stifling summer heat just a little bit more bearable.

Taeyong had been drawn in by the sound, startled to find all the children. A moment of panic arose, Jeno had easily conquered his heart in a matter of minutes but he did not think he could handle another thirteen children. Youngho chuckled when he voiced his concern and told him to talk to Doyoung, who as usual was close by to wherever Jeno was. Doyoung had laughed as well and told Taeyong to join him. He calmed as Doyoung explained who the children were, they were merely Jeno's friends and not more children Doyoung had decided to adopt. 

"Although," Doyoung began teasingly, "I would not mind a few more, seven sound like a good number-"

Taeyong paled at his words, Jeno was one in a million. There would be no other child that was so well mannered and loving. 

"Do not even jest about it, Doyoung," he begged, "we will not be so lucky to get another child as perfect as Jeno."

Doyoung hummed his agreement looking extremely pleased with Taeyong's biased comment. They fell into a comfortable silence one which Taeyong used to stare at Doyoung.

The children had shucked off their outer robes to combat the heat, others parents would have been scandalised by their improper conduct but Doyoung had not moved or said anything.

"You're quiet, what are you thinking about?" Taeyong asked, brows furrowed as he tried but failed to read Doyoung's face. Doyoung continued to watch Jeno and his friends play in his new courtyard, he had finally moved into his new residence after much delay in the building project. He wondered if this was what his parents saw when they watched him play all those years ago, if they had felt the same way he did. Extremely fulfilled and at peace with everything.

"I'm happy," he whispered making Taeyong's frown deepen as he struggled to hear what his husband had uttered,

"I'm really happy." Doyoung repeated louder this time turning his earnest eyes to meet Taeyong's, "Thank you, Taeyong."

He felt his neck heat up at the look Doyoung was giving him. If he did not love him before then he definitely would have fallen for him now. He'd give Doyoung the world if he asked for it. Doyoung slid his hand into Taeyong's, a tiny smile adorning his face as if he knew exactly what Taeyong was thinking.

-

Taeyong really did wish Yuta would write ahead of his visits, it would save them a whole lot of trouble and Taeyong would have time to prepare himself for the enigma that was his brother in law. Yet here he was, unannounced and very much as unpredictable as when Taeyong had first met him. He watched his men struggle with the numerous boxes Yuta had brought, he could only guess they were for his husband and child. Taeyong was surprised that Yuta had actually stayed away for as long as he did, he had expected to see him at Jeno's coronation or Doyoung's birthday but the Janean Crown Prince had been buried in work and was kept under a tight leash by his mother who was eager to pass on her title. Yuta sat across him, staring distastefully at the papers on the table between them.

"Where is he?" Yuta rolled his eyes at Taeyong's blank look, "my nephew!"

"Oh," Taeyong gestured to the garden surrounding the paladin, to a few feet away where Doyoung and Jeno laid blissfully napping on a swing rocked by the autumn breeze.

"Tsk," Yuta reluctantly returned his attention to Taeyong annoyed that the people he came for were sleeping, yet his following tone was fond, "Like two lazy cats. How is it?"

"The Kingd-"

"Not the kingdom!" Yuta cut in exasperated, "your child, how is it having a child?"

"It is different- interesting."

Yuta sighed, regretting asking when he received such a bland answer. He laid across his cushion not caring that he was being improper in front of Taeyong, he could only wait for Doyoung to wake, he did not expect the child to wake before he did. Jeno approached them and curiously stood by Taeyong eyeing Yuta's foreign attire.

"Who is your guest father?" He asked politely.

Yuta cooed at his manners reaching out for him naturally,

"I'm your uncle," he pouted when Taeyong swatted his hand away with the end of his paintbrush. He sat Jeno down beside him.

"This is your papa's brother,"

Jeno's expression peaked with interest before it settled into disappointment after studying Yuta for some time.

"He doesn't look like papa," he commented sadly. Yuta sniffed, he didn't know why but he felt as if the child had just insulted him,

"I'm better looking though," he said playfully.

"No," Jeno disagreed seriously burrowing into Taeyong's side displeased by Yuta's words, "papa is the most beautiful."

Taeyong pretended to busy himself with the proposal in front of him hiding a smirk as Yuta let out an indignant cry, Jeno was loyal. Taeyong petted his son's head slipping him a treat and tightening his robes to fight against the late autumn chill. Jeno smiled eyes disappearing making Yuta forget his anger to once again coo at the boy. The noise they made woke Doyoung up, he sat up with a frown, looking for his son, only relaxing when he saw him next to Taeyong. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes as he took in their visitor's familiar side profile.

"Yuta?" He questioned, disbelief written across his face. They stood up simultaneously, Yuta reckless as he jumped from the paladin to tackle Doyoung in a hug. Doyoung allowed himself to be smothered as he melted into the hug and Yuta's warmth, only pulling away to ask Yuta if he had met Jeno already. Yuta nodded nudging Doyoung to walk with him so they could talk in private.

"Your little brat is just as tactless as you," He teased before swiftly dodging Doyoungs elbow on pure instinct,

"Don't talk about my child that way."

It did not take long for Taeyong to realise how glumly Jeno's was looking at Doyoung and Yuta who had gone to sit under a tree.

"What's bothering you?"

"He's not going to take papa away is he?" A chill ran down Taeyong's spine at the question, had Doyoung spoken about wanting to go back to Janea with Yuta? "why would he?" Taeyong asked voice strained, Jeno shrugged in an attempt to seem nonchalant but his eyes were troubled.

"A boy from the orphanage was once taken away by his brother, I don't want papa to go-" Taeyong rapped his head with his paintbrush drawing a pained cry from the boy, relieved that it wasn't because of something Doyoung had said himself.

"Don't think too much, you're too young to worry," he slipped another treat into Jeno's mouth, laughing at the sulky expression on his face. He was so much like Doyoung when he was younger, his husband was raising his predecessor.

Doyoung and Yuta looked over their shoulders just in time to see Taeyong put a treat into a pouting Jeno's mouth. Doyoung smiled at the scene, struck when Taeyong laughed without restrain. Yuta was quiet, he squeezed Doyoung's hand to get his attention. Doyoung looked at him.

"All is well?" He asked carefully, married or not, Doyoung was still his little brother. Yuta had always been ready to bundle him up and bring him back to Janea if all failed. Doyoung nodded and Yuta knew this time he wasn't just trying to ease him. He could tell since he arrived and saw the way Taeyong kept a watchful eye on the two even as he did his work and in the way Doyoung attention even now in conversation with Yuta was always ready to tune into his family. A sense of peace filled Yuta, this was all he had ever wanted for Doyoung, "I am happy for you,"

Doyoung's eyes misted at Yuta's sincerity, 

"Thank you."

-

Yuta accompanied Doyoung as he walked Jeno to his archery lesson, Minseok waved as they got closer. The boys grinned when they saw each other abandoning their parents to greet each other excitedly.

"Lord Minseok, this is my brother Yuta," Doyoung introduced, Minseok bowed.

"Of course, it is a pleasure to finally meet you Crown Prince Yuta,"

"Likewise," Yuta answered, "Doyoung has written about you and Minhyung, it's nice to finally put a face to the name."

Doyoung allowed the two to get acquainted happy to just listen until Minseok broke off mid sentence, his eyes lit up as he saw the two approaching men. He excused himself waving the two over,

"Luhan!" Minhyung ran over to hug the man who looked equally as pleased to see him,

"Ah Minhyung, if only your father was as excited every time we met, I'd be the happiest man in the world. Minseok rolled his eyes at the comment but his expression was fond.

"Your royal Highnesses, this is the Naihan ambassador to Akero, Xi Luhan and his protégé Dong Sicheng,"

The two bowed to the royals, but only Doyoung replied the greeting, he glanced at Yuta who had become unusually silent. Thankfully, the other men did not notice too busy trying to catch up with each other in the little time they had before they had to leave. Doyoung excused himself and Yuta bidding his goodbye to Jeno.

"What is the matter?," Doyoung asked as they walked away.

"I want to steal him away," Yuta replied seriously, Doyoung frowned,

"Jeno?"

"No! Sicheng!"

"Oh," Doyoung smiled relieved, "well I'm sure he can be convinced."

-

Their dinner that night despite the addition of Yuta was a small affair, the reason for Yuta's impromptu visit finally revealed as they spoke.

"Our scouts have seen Crihan men moving about our western border," Yuta explained, "mother says to keep a look out,"

Taeyong's expression was grim as he nodded, his men had been reporting similar movements along their own border.

"I'll spend a few more days here before leaving for Naiha to see what we can do to prepare our borders in an event of an invasion,"

If Criha did plan an invasion especially on targeting Akero their biggest foe, they would do so from Janea and Naiha which bordered Akero to the west and East. Yuta's plan was a good one. Taeyong volunteered to send a few of his men with Yuta to help, Yuta accepted his help with a curt nod,

"I'll be back by the start of the next moon cycle if all goes well."

-

"He wants to see you,"

Doyoung lifted his head from where it was resting on Taeyong's shoulder, he blinked his sleepiness away before giving his attention to his husband.

"Who?" He asked not liking the wariness in Taeyong's eyes.

"My father,"

Doyoung's body tensed prompting Jeno who was leaning against him to look up from his book curious.

"No,"

"Doyoung-"

"No." Doyoung broke their eye contact, firm in his decision. Taeyong didn't push anymore, he stood up to leave until a hand on his sleeve stopped him. He looked at Doyoung expectingly, but he was still avoiding his gaze.

"You can take Jeno,"

Taeyong sighed, he looked at their confused child tucked into Doyoung's side, it was a small victory, he thought as Doyoung reluctantly released him, but one nonetheless.

-

That afternoon, Jeno crawled into Doyoung's lap. He did not fit like he used to but Doyoung revelled in his child's affections, it did not matter if he was as heavy as an elephant Doyoung would still coddle him. He asked Jeno how his visit went,

"He is a very sad man, papa."

"Hm?"

"He looked like he wanted to cry when he saw me,"

"What did your father say?" Doyoung asked trying to tame Jeno's flyaway hair.

"He told him that papa let me go to visit him," Jeno recounted, "then he really started to cry."

Doyoung's eyes lifted to Taeyong who was watching them, the other knew better than to approach when Doyoung had his defenses up.

"Was he kind?" Doyoung's voice shook as he asked, Jeno nodded, "how are you so sure?"

"Because of his eyes."

He wrapped his arms around Jeno tighter. He remembered Taeyong's father's eyes, he had thought they were kind too.

Taeyong held Doyoung tighter that night as if he was afraid he would flee again like he did almost two years ago. He pressed a soft kiss against Doyoung's temple, calming as the corners of his husband's lips lifted in his sleep. Jeno rolled over Doyoung splitting them up as he settled between his fathers always a restless sleeper, Taeyong still tried his best to hold both.

-

Doyoung was excited, Youngho and Taeyong eyed him suspiciously as he fluttered around the kitchen staff watching over their progress while they prepared lunch. Taeyong sighed, he had escaped from his court duties to spend a few minutes with his husband but here he was ignoring Taeyong as he fretted about the palace's main kitchen.

"What's going on?"

"He's invited a guest," Youngho answered, "he's been here since he's woken up-"

Taeyong frowned, Doyoung never put in that much effort into preparing food for him. He caught his husband by his waist as he crossed the kitchen.

"Oh! Taeyong!"

Taeyong's lips puckered in distaste, Doyoung had not even noticed he was there despite all the staff greeting him as he entered. He wiped away the wheat flour that dusted Doyoung's flushed cheeks, resisting the strong urge to press a kiss against them.

"Is your mother coming?" He asked, Doyoung shook his head freeing himself from Taeyong's hold.

"You'll see later," he said as he ushered him to the door, the kitchen staff fought to keep their smiles to themselves as Taeyong protested but still got kicked out. Kim Doyoung was definitely a General's son.

Doyoung rejoined Taeyong an hour later, Taeyong looked at the table being set. Some of these dishes even he didn't get regularly, Doyoung really made sure to serve the best food.

The arrival of their guest was announced, Taeyong and Youngho watched the unknown man enter, both wary and ready to protect Doyoung if needed. The man bowed and said his greeting, one Taeyong barely caught as he tried to figure out who the guest was to Doyoung. He straightened up from his bow, the perfect picture of propriety until he smirked.

"You have not grown much taller since the last time I saw you," his comment made Taeyong freeze, his face turning red at the audacity. Youngho's lips parted in shock, Doyoung laughed thoroughly amused making his guest's smirk dwindle into a fond smile. It hit them then, the identity of the person.

"Heavens," Taeyong said dryly once he was finally coherent, "Jung Yoonoh, you're still alive?"

They dined once the reacquainting had been put out of the way, Jeno coming in midway and settling happily next to Yoonoh much to Taeyong's chagrin. He kept silent though as he glanced to his right where Doyoung sat quietly, smile still on his face as he watched Yoonoh mercilessly taunt Youngho. Doyoung was happy, that was all that mattered.

-

Despite his wishes, Taeyong could not spend all his days with his family especially as a surge of suspicious activity arose from Criha along their Northern border. Taeyong spent his days in board rooms with his ministers drawing up numerous tactics and afternoons riding out to different borders to strengthen his defence, alarming Doyoung when he actually stationed some of his men there. Yuta had also returned from Naiha and chose to stay in Akero to act as a communication port between Janea and Akero.

Dinner that night was spent as it was frequently was that month, without Taeyong and Yuta. Yet tonight, even Youngho who was always with them, was absent. Doyoung observed Jeno pick at his food sadly, appetite affected by his mood.

"Jeno," the boy looked up at the call of his name, Doyoung smiled, "why don't we make food for your father and uncles?"

Jeno nodded eagerly always wanting to help his favourite people.

-

Doyoung startled awake when Taeyong wrapped his arms around him, the King stilled.

"Did I wake you?" He whispered in fear Jeno would rouse as well, Doyoung nodded sleepily. Taeyong frowned,

"I will try come in earlier or sleep in my room-"

Doyoung shook his head still half asleep as his hands settled on Taeyong's over his stomach.

"I sleep better with you here," he murmured, warming Taeyong's tired heart. Taeyong pressed himself closer, placing his lips against Doyoung's nape in a soft kiss. He withdrew before Doyoung realised,

"Sleep."

Doyoung nodded burrowing himself backwards into Taeyong's chest, Taeyong shut his eyes and allowed himself to rest.

-

Taeyong tried to spend as much time as he could with Doyoung and Jeno, even going as far as to waking the two up before dawn on Doyoung's birthday so they could go visit his parents together. But before they could even reach the burial grounds they were intercepted by a harried Yoonoh who panicked when he saw them.

"You shouldn't be here!"

Doyoung was taken aback by his antsy demeanour,

"I've just come from the north, they're planning an attack I'm sure your brother has heard-"

Taeyong and Doyoung's eyes widened simultaneously at the news, Jeno squirmed uneasily behind his father feeling the tense air.

"I beseech you to return at once,"

Taeyong nodded already turning his horse, tugging the reigns from Doyoung's hand to lead his horse to do the same.

Doyoung caught Yoonoh's hand as he passed, touch fleeting,

"Keep safe," Yoonoh looked over the three expression grim,

"And to you to,"

They rode off, Yoonoh to Naiha to pass on the message, the royals back to the castle. Sure enough Yuta met them at the entrance waving his letter at them,

"I've received a letter-"

Taeyong passed Jeno to Doyoung, gesturing for Yuta to follow him. Youngho grabbed Doyoung and Jeno dragging them to Doyoung's residence.

"What's going on?" Jeno asked finally speaking up for the first time that day, Doyoung shook his head also clueless as to what was to be expected of them.

"War," Youngho muttered, tone angry. Jeno's lower lip wobbled, he was young but his life had already been marred by war, it had taken his parents from him. The color drained from his face, Doyoung gathered him into his arm watching quietly as Youngho and the other eunuchs went around the room collecting their things,

"We will relocate to one of Taeyong's fortresses," his dismissal of Taeyong's title in front of others made Doyoung's panic escalate.

"When?" He managed to croak out as Youngho grabbed a trunk,

"At once."

Doyoung's heart was hammering, sound thunderous in his ears. He went to see Taeyong grabbing onto his robes as he almost passed Doyoung in all the flurry.

"Can I stay?" He pleaded, grip on Taeyong desperate.

"No," Taeyong's answer was resolute, Doyoung's hands fell to his sides.

"Taeyong-"

"Jeno needs you."

Doyoung's eyes flew to their child who had followed him, his eyes watering why was the world so cruel? Why now when he was finally happy and had everything he wanted? He felt hands settle on his shoulder, pulling him out of his head. His brother was anchoring him down, eyes worried,

"Yuta-" his voice sounded weak even to his own ears, eyes begging for Yuta to make everything right again as he always did when they were growing up.

"You have to leave soon Doyoungie, before the roads become a hazard and those bastards catch wind that we've unravelled their plan," he leaned forward, arms wrapping around him to give him a crushing hug, one that made Doyoung tremble with its finality "I will look after your husband."

"You're staying as well?" Doyoung wasn't sure on how he was still speaking at this point.

Yuta nodded against his shoulder before pulling away, Doyoung lowered his head sure that his expression would betray him. He felt tiny fingers wrap around his, Jeno looked up at him wanting to be lifted. Doyoung complied allowing the child to press a kiss against Taeyong's face, his hard gaze softened with the gentle action. He pressed a kiss back before pulling Doyoung in for one as well. Doyoung could not even savour it, Taeyong pulled away to stare at him,

"Go,"

Doyoung did forcing back the tears in his eyes,

"Wait," he looked back at Taeyong, "your father?"

"He is staying."

Doyoung nodded before asking Youngho to take him to see him. Taeyong's father tried to sit when Doyoung entered,

"Do not get up Royal father," Doyoung said gently feeling faint at finally facing him again.

"Why are you still here?" He tried to be stern, but it fooled no one, he had always been fond of Doyoung. He reached out for his hand, Doyoung stared at his shaking arm and was faced with one of the reasons he had not wanted to see the former king. He had not wanted to see how frail he had become, gone was the man that used to tower over his father, forcing him out of his library to go horseback riding with him and Youngho's father. Gone was the man who slipped Doyoung treats when he found out Doyoung had been punished by his parents. Gone was the King who snuck Doyoung out of class because his son wanted to play.

Doyoung finally took his hand, he smiled gratefully at the acceptance.

"Why aren't you coming?" He asked, the King Dowager looked away,

"I will not abandon my court. Not after what it's cost me," his reply made Doyoung's heart clench, he knew he was talking about his parents, "I will stay."

"Royal-"

"Your Highness," Youngho cut in urgently as he peaked into the room, "we have to leave now."

The King Dowager released his hand,

"Go," he said echoing Taeyong's earlier command, Jeno was already reaching for Doyoung's hand on instinct, "thank you, Doyoung. For coming to say goodbye."

"Not goodbye, we will meet again," Doyoung promised, "and maybe then you can help Jeno with his poetry."

The King Dowager's eyes shone, he knew this was the closest thing to forgiveness that Doyoung could grant him. Doyoung averted gaze,

"I will try."

-

Doyoung did not allow himself to cry, not yet, not even as Jeno leaned into his side trying to hide his tears at leaving their home and family behind. Not even as Yuta walked behind their carriage until the city gates, no, he could not afford to cry. He had to be strong for Jeno. They ventured into the forest arriving at the fortress some hours into the night, Doyoung alighted with Jeno shocked at the location, they were hiding in plain sight. How had no one ever come across a fortress this huge,

"No one ever comes through here in fear of what lives within it. This is where we part,"

Doyoung nodded he had gathered on the journey over that Youngho would not stay either, he had prepared to say another goodbye but he still failed to keep his expression neutral,

"Youngho," his throat hurt as they forced the words out, "be safe."

Youngho nodded before ushering them through the gates, Doyoung watched him until the gates shut heavily, locks immediately sliding into place.

"Doyoung!" The exclamation made his heart leap, he knew that voice. He turned around.

"Mama," he went into her outstretched arms uncaring of who saw, he needed this, "how are you here?"

"Your husband," she answered, "he had men at the ready to evacuate me to a safer location in the event that something like this would happen."

She released Doyoung and he finally had time to look around the place Taeyong had sent him to, just the entry courtyard was mesmerising with its never ending foliage of plants Doyoung had never even seen before. It was beautiful, it was a haven, but one that he could not enjoy.

"Papa," Jeno's tiny voice pulled him from his thoughts, "when can we go home?"

"Soon I hope."

-

Soon, became months, and as months passed Yuta joined them injured but not fatally. Yet, it was still enough for Taeyong to throw him off the battleground despite his protests. Doyoung did not ask about Taeyong and neither did Jeno, but they both passed the gates once a day and waited in silence.

A year passed and Minseok along with Minhyung and Luhan joined them, Sicheng following not long after much to Yuta's relief. A bit of light returned to Jeno's eyes at the additional company and it drove Doyoung to make a decision. A few days later, the children from the orphanage and people from the nearby towns entered the fortress.

Thankfully, the city had remained untouched, impenetrable with Taeyong's iron defence and Doyoung had been able to safely extract the first group of people he was planning to shelter. Doyoung watched them settle heavy heart easing slightly, he would do his best from here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're almost reaching the end guys!!! Thanks for sticking around!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The finale (for now at least)

Doyoung stopped counting on how much time had passed, but Jeno was already ten, far too heavy and lanky to be lifted and cradled, so he settled with jumping onto Doyoung's back when he least suspected it and latched on until his father was breathless with laughter from trying to shake him off.

Neither were in the main courtyard when their newest guest arrived to bring news that the war had ended. They were in one of the many gardens under a tree, Jeno hanging off his father's broad shoulders as he complained about Minhyung. It was Doyoung who noticed their guest first, the glint of sunlight reflecting against his battered armour catching Doyoung's eyes. He unwound Jeno's arms from his neck to stand up slowly, expression one of disbelief. Jeno followed his father's gaze, eyes widening before he darted across the lawn to tackle their guest.

The laughter startled Doyoung out of his stunned state and propelled him forward into his husband's waiting arms. Doyoung didn't realise he was shaking until Taeyong took his hands in his, lifting them up to kiss each knuckle gently. Doyoung's eyes focused on the contrast of their hands, his pale and soft, Taeyong's tanned, rough and littered in scars. His heart throbbed painfully. Taeyong had come straight from battlefield, face soot covered and exhausted. Doyoung's heart twisted.

"I'm sorry it took so long," Taeyong spoke up, releasing one of Doyoung's hand to place his on top of Jeno's head, his eyes sad as he realised how tall Jeno had become. Doyoung shook his head in answer to Taeyong's apology, not trusting his voice. Jeno spoke up for the both of them.

"Are you staying?"

"Yes,"

Jeno kept his hold around Taeyong's midsection, pressing himself against his father's side as he brimmed with happiness at the answer,

"Is it over?"

"Yes."

They exchanged smiles before he asked Jeno to go to the kitchen to ask them to make him food,

"You should stay and oversee them, make sure they make all my favourites,"

Jeno puffed up his chest as if he was just given the most important task, vowing to carry it out successfully. They watched him run off before Taeyong tugged Doyoung along with him to the bathhouse.

Doyoung helped Taeyong out of his armour and clothing quietly, following him when he approached one of the pools. Taeyong let out a contented sigh as he sunk into the warm water, he cracked an eye open to study the still Doyoung.

"Will you not join me?" He asked, Doyoung did. Taeyong's hands found his under the water, he pulled Doyoung closer leaning against him. They stayed like that for awhile, thankful to just be with each other before Doyoung pulled away to clean Taeyong. He started with his husband's hair then moved to scrub his back, pausing when he caught sight of the wounds old and new across the expanse of Taeyong's back. His actions became more gentle, Taeyong leaned into his touch revelling in being pampered moreso by his husband.

"Speak," he commanded softly, "I've missed your voice."

He turned when Doyoung remained silent, eyes widening when he saw Doyoung's tears. Taeyong cradled his face wiping them away expression one of anguish. He peppered soft kisses along Doyoung's face before pressing one against his lips.

"I am here," he reassured Doyoung who nodded.

"It feels like a dream," Doyoung whispered, touching Taeyong's shoulder as if trying to make sure he was really there. The action pained Taeyong, "I'm afraid I'm dreaming,"

Taeyong drew Doyoung in for another kiss, one that left him breathless and more than a little bit dazed. It took everything in Taeyong to not completely ravish his husband on the spot.

"It's not a dream." He would have continued but the door to the bath house was suddenly thrown open making him frown as Doyoung pulled away quickly,

"Your meal is ready!" Jeno announced excited, Taeyong cursed the efficiency of the kitchen staff. Yuta stood in the doorway behind Jeno eyeing the two.

"I apologise I tried to stop him," he lied before finally grabbing Jeno and pulling him away, but not before letting out a loud laugh at Taeyong's thunderous expression. Taeyong rolled his eyes at Yuta's immaturity but got out of the pool not wanting to disappoint his son, he reached for Doyoung to pull him up.

"We can send him home tomorrow," Doyoung said with a tiny smile trying to placate him, Taeyong had barely been back for an hour and already Yuta was taking delight in teasing him. He did not even want to imagine how Yoonoh would be later,

"Why wait?" Taeyong muttered, "The day is still young-" he grabbed a towel, drying Doyoung's hair first despite his protests. He pulled his husband closer and pressed a kiss against his collarbone, Doyoung shivered at the pleasant sensation. Taeyong's eyes darkened-

"Father!" They both jumped at Jeno's impatient cry from the hallway, Doyoung laughed at Taeyong's sour expression as their intimate moment was broken once again,

"Heavens, whose son is that?"

"Yours," Doyoung replied cheekily slipping from Taeyong's grasp before he could retaliate, Taeyong groaned at the loss but tore his eyes away from his husband to avoid caving in to temptation. They got dressed before stepping out, Doyoung greeting a grinning Youngho just as enthusiastically as he had greeted Taeyong. Youngho laughed as Taeyong pulled Doyoung back towards him, already ready to lament about how he was unloved. Jeno left Yuta's side and barrelled into his fathers forcing his way between them and silencing Taeyong. He held each of their hands and tugged them towards the banquet yard where everyone waited.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for sticking around and giving love to this piece. It's complete for now unless I decide to continue and write for this AU. Til next time.


End file.
